Knights Of The Dragon Riders: War and Order
by TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight
Summary: Darkness reigns over the Archipelago as Skuld the Sorceress and the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe announce their war against Drayko and Toothless by blocking the sun and causing a eternal night known as "The Endless Night" as they and the Knights along with Drayko's youngest son must travel into the depths of the graveyard, and seek out the Ruined Portraits. 4th of the KOTDR Trilogy
1. Chapter 1:End of a Golden Age

Darkness reigns over and threatens the very rays of the sun itself as years ago when Drayko was a dream in the mind of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Snorre the Vast and the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe constructed an weapon built into a colossal statue; using the steaming and scalding water of enslaved Scauldrons that they could use to attack both Berk and Owl Gut Island. As the Champion of the Owl Gut upon running away from Berk, Hiccup and his ally before Toothless known as Dreadfulstryke set forth with their army of warriors who followed them and destroyed the Infernal Colossus of the Thunderbay Tribe. Since then they've planned to see the downfall of Berk but now with that chance taken away as they were forced to sue for peace at the end of the Valhalla Wars, their main focus was revenge on Drayko Ryder as he and the Knights of the Dragon Riders return now both as a father to three beloved sons and a daughter he loved more than ever. With the powers of Skuld the Sorceress, they're ready to seek out the downfall of Drayko for taking away their revenge while the Knights are ready to set forth on a journey to stop the Sorceress of the Endless Night from blocking out the sun and purging the Archipelago into a eternal night. But while they're faced with the threat of what powers she possesses upon the knowledge of the Norse Pantheon, an second threat emerges in no one other than Astrid Hofferson who seeks vengeance against the man who had taken away her honor as well as left both her Tribe and her former home in ruins...

(A/N: As if you do not know who owns this shit already because this time, it's going be some classic horror elements involved along with some Maximo and Akuji the Heartless vibes. The first one's based off Ghosts to Glory on PS2 while the latter's on PS1. Plot is about a priest of voodoo religion whose murdered on his wedding day by having his heart ripped out by his brother, Orad. Now he has to traverse through the underworld to return back to life and stop his beloved Kesho from being sacrificed, since their families are preparing for war. One thing you'll notice is that Frost and Blizzard aren't apart of the Knights anymore, the former died in peace while the latter went off to have a family of it's own following his master's death. Who will take their place now? Mikekolt and his Dragons of course as though he's not hesitating in going solo on his own with his team by his side, he's not hesitating in doing so in order to gain the greater upper advantage of what lies ahead of their enemies. Until the main threat finds out about the fate of Berk, I want you to enjoy this rather stressful next installment of what I still call the Trilogy; Enjoy!)

This... was Berk, it was twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It was located solidly on the meridian of misery among the series of isles that made up the Barbaric Archipelago. It snowed nine months a year and hailed the other three, any food that grew here was tough, tasteless and raw. The inhabitants that grew here were even more so. The most of these people on Berk were willing to take the good with the bad, but there were those who would never learn to accept the life of an runt and would do anything; even illegal things to drive them out of their way for good. This is where our story began on a day where the clouds were shrouding the sun in a moody filled afternoon

The following remains of the Old Hooligans Tribe lied here on the once soft and breezing grass of the cold winds as the isle that was once called Berk was said to be so close to the heavens above, but it was close enough to feel their wrath as well after transpiring events led to it's downfall. None of the activities here could live up to the once charming sunsets that found itself sandwiched between greater and more charming ones of other places in wherever island was in the Archipelago's borders all around, coming with each of the long and hard days that was worth the trouble they've had to see it all

It was here that our story started under the grey and stormy sky where the sun's shining rays of daylight broke through to bathe the site of what was once a great and terrible battle. The years have not ever been so kind to the Vikings who fought on this battlefield and retreated to another paradise out of failure. This island was meant to fall so that a newer tribe can rise but at the cost of living out of fear

The once great and powerful Hairy Hooligans Tribe thrived on for many months transforming into years within the 300 Years of centuries, facing trials greater than among the Dragons that were fought without true reason. Houses littered with holes, scorching marks burning into an shower of embers from many different spots as some were nothing but heaps, burning wood and hay. The former Great Hall was destroyed with the doors facing down and the building is no more for the ruins of the island had fallen into the ocean waters, rain turned to cascading falls of pain filled tears among sorrow and not even a few small parts of the forest stood with the village unscathed from the fires that burned into ashes

The same cove where the young boy who once met the Night Fury named Toothless would begin the doomed fate of this now fallen tribe remained untouched, it was a sacred site that meant everything to Drayko as it is one that started the bond between man and Dragonkind alike. Statues of Thor standing by a number of stacks were eroded with moss while the entire isle was dilapidated, consumed by the fear of the chief's inner demons and the ruins of what survived. Though it's brought forth a lifetime of despair that clouded all who remained here, bloodied and smoking bodies that were becoming skeletons with ashes giving them warmth. More than 31 Hooligan Vikings all lied dead and scattered around the village, nothing much was left standing here and there is nothing for anyone who comes here; thus this was more or less an rock that should not be in any kind of way be trespassed upon, strictly forbidden to set foot here

Life's nothing much to being horrible and so disgusting to how they've treated the same exact young boy whose become the downfall of the Old Hooligans Tribe. In the distance was smoke and ashes rising into the horizon beyond the shadow of the sun, red dawn bordering on their ocean walls as the only sound of boisterous streets filled with Vikings had been reduced to a sound of dust being blown into the afterlife of the underworld

Here lied Stoick the Vast for the once great and powerful chief of the tribe was left to be cursed forever to roam the very foundations below the earth he walked on when he was alive, for who could forget forever of the terrible sins he committed? Rather to live on and survive with a dying wish from the desperate man, than to bring all of his people down in ruin and despair

A lone shield maid was walking along this road for closure, Astrid Hofferson the Captain of the Berk Guard; an seat on the edge of the cliffside where she was left to think about what wrong her actions brought to everyone here. Including the family she sworn to protect and restore honor to. Was she doing what she thought was right for her everyone else? Her mind wandered off to look at what was still there on this rock, as she couldn't bare the sight of it all happening so fast without a blink of an eye

This was an event that with the death of Gothi as though Drayko didn't want to kill her, no one predicted that he would actually kill children for that is something that she cannot forgive him for; and over being harassed by them? They're only just following what the other kids are doing. Those children had so much to live for and Drayko took their lives away into his own hands, bloodied them with their screams and how could she dare admit it in her right mind begin to harbor feelings for him? Perhaps there is a shattered series of fragments that told her that he was still the good teen that he was, not an vengeance driven but benevolent leader to a people who were not right for him to lead

She remained unchanged in most places but wore a dark pacific sea to teal blue ribbed sleeveless shirt with the same blunt spike shoulder guards that now had the symbol of the Berk Guard. A very small v-neck shape lined with mocha brown was found on her chest and had the same ring that kept her shoulder guards equipped on her at all times. A pair of two diagonally smeared and faded apricot orange lines happened to be warpaint, although her blonde hair went down below her shoulders while the color of the ribbed lines of her shirt were extremely faded; a Adriatic mist turquoise blue color to be exact. Finally, her thick furry edged hood rested along her shoulders and down to her back as she was unarmed; being that she came here to visit this place for some closure

The very meaning of going too far has changed as it wasn't about settling a old grudge, that man's unpaved road leading to destruction on everything she loved to her heart's decree is worse than the words that stung the heart of her people. A flash of determination shined in her eyes just as the sound of smothering ashes that were still there crackled and snapped, a look that told everyone that something was not clear to her; she was willing to know what it was about their chief. More specifically it was about what his final words were to him, was it about not wanting him to make the same mistakes as he did? Were they ones that told him of how he will not die a monster by his own son? Or was it one last act of defiance against them who have destroyed everything in their quest for revenge? She stood up and looked forward on ahead, moving towards the direction before she stopped one last time; a glance back at an ruined site of remains that were once her home before leaving down the slope, getting on her ship before sailing off to where the rest of the remaining Hooligans had been living for this was not the end of her troubles

Although he was now revealed to be the criminal in their eyes as Drayko Ryder, he proved to be too powerful for herself or her tribe to take down. She decided in the end that he would let him go and continue on the remaining days he lived in peace, nothing more of Hiccup was here as his family was broken in shambles and forsaken in an act of resistance in favor for the Dragons who treated him a lot better than they ever could. What her next mission in mind is a hunt for the Hofferson's Bane whom she did not forget about, it was her only focus now and a true grit for her to restore the fearless name of the family; for all of them as not even herself was left out of what happened to her uncle on that night long ago. To cut short of the plans of what to do next after being proclaimed fearless again, that was a mystery even to her

To say the least for her she'll just say that for now there's nothing to hide anymore, her life's mission was completed but this loss of her home meant little to the young shieldmaiden all in the attempt of what she'll do for honoring her people and tribe. As nothing was left in the ground zeroes that was the remnants of Old Berk for much has sunken into the seas, just as a devious plot of the Outcast Tribe failed in doing the same years before on that day, it was an clear sign that Hiccup was through being their champion and doing their bidding as if they're treating him like a slave; truth be told they were but are too stubborn to admit it. They want their champion to suffer for hurting her and that was only fueling his intolerance for Old Berk long enough to see it crumble into dust. Each and every Viking in the tribe fled off to the one direction where they will live on but now forever in fear of the man who has come to be the Unspeakable Phantom of Plasma and Death Sentences; the man they created and the man in a sense who was responsible for leaving their former settlement of a home in flames

Far to the east of where Old Berk was and found outside the Barbaric Archipelago, here it was when she approached her new home; here on the foundations of the isle being rebuilt but at the cost of being without a chief to be led on by. Snotlout Jorgenson was declared the rogue Viking even by the Jorgenson Clan, it was his way of treatment towards the downfall that had led to living a life of hell whom they felt have suffered for long enough; it all came true when he would not relent in bullying someone who had talented affinities and gifts for taming the Dragons who raided on their land. This time the Hairy Hooligans will not ignore their part in a sense of building what his rival would become in the future, from this point forward through the rest of the Norse Age for whenever a scrawny Viking was born; everyone will help a runt of the village become what a true Viking was as Drayko once called them out for not doing a same thing to him

It was nine degrees east to the edge of the world and a few degrees north of permanent frostbite, eyesight and the awe of what was to behold was not a illusion to fool the onlookers who would witness such an place. This here is declared as New Berk as it's far elevated of the level of the oceans, creating a lift onto it's surface for the absence of Dragons and for anyone docking below to provide them with what's needed to live and get down to the ships on the bottom. Everything was here from the fields to waterfalls, thick jungle forests and beaches as it's considerably larger than the original; overcrowding was no issue as soon as they arrived at this mountain to be called. Northeast just on the edge of the borders where they lived as it's kind of plant life is dense featuring tropical vines and thick foliage, contrast featuring plant bearing strong resemblance to pine trees; climate's warmer compared to other places as it could be seen in the plant life but it's still cold enough for those who prefer a colder environment

Astrid walked off the ramp and onto the docks as she climbed off board, stepping aboard the lift with it ascending to the higher ground of the cliffside. Her thoughts traveled back to their one moment that haunted her to this day when she was being tortured for hurting his future wife Maria Krofter whom she had no right to harm and was very regretful of doing so. All of it and those words that were venomously shot directly against her face and the ways he acted, towards her actions she committed without a reason to do so. Most hauntingly was the final words before he was stabbed in the thigh in which the scars remained, as the wound bled out and healed but not the pain that was felt from what was spat in front of her face:

"NO! You have no honor and you will never restore the name of fearlessness to your family, because you are living in a lie as your honor bullshit is fake; it always has been because you continue to dishonor me behind my back, you are no Captain of the Berk Guard and neither are you an loving daughter to your parents: YOU ARE A BITCH WHO DESERVES TO DIE!"

Once she reached the main ground on the island everyone was melancholic, mirthlessly shambling along with no such sense of urgency as small grunts of greetings were exchanged. Snotlout Jorgenson although faked his death to Drayko still lived but because he set himself as one of the major catalysts that led to the birth of an criminal to all Hooligans, he was here on no chance of redemption exiled off from the tribe; going off to Odin fuckin' knows where he's going. If she had to guess it's the Dragon Hunters as he'll never rest peacefully until that he's gotten what he deserves rightfully to himself, not intending on sharing anything he gets. What he was in real need of was leaving her to her own vices alone and stop being a lustfully persistent sexual predator with the vibes of a serial rapist, he's not stopping until he had her but who is she to be blamed for? No one would love a false macho bravado like him, but he's in no mood of listening to the opinions of other girls and Snotlout didn't want to lose at all. In this enclosed description that the listeners of this story is about to hear, contains the number of antagonisms of his advantage taking reign over the tribe

Snotlout scornfully informed anyone who do not address him under his full title and threw two Vikings into the dungeons who did not greet him with the proper respect, but Stoick is not one of the same ordeal at times. His arrogance led him to believe being a chief meant to him that people waited on his hand and foot to get what he is rightfully deserving of when in fact it's the kind of shit that he doesn't need from them. He has blatantly forgotten what kind of decisions he makes has horribly lasting consequences as well as unfairly imprisoning those who don't respect him in the slightest. Surely it was one such end of a golden age as peace to prosperity that the tribe had sought after from the defeat of the Dragons, were no more

As Hiccup was declared dead, Drayko upped and left but now there were specific members of the tribe who wanted to defend what he did was right. Snotlout had enough of this defiance as well as the mentioning of the cousin who wouldn't surrender his Night Fury over to. What he especially had enough of was Fishlegs' disrespect to the chief that in truth he should have started long ago. Getting into a fight with him once but having the same difficulty in trying to groundtackle an ox and a Bullrougher combined, calling him a damn fatass ox born from and in the darkest depths of the evils called diabetes; that alone is just baby fat for there is no such traces of the type of medical disorder as the medics confirmed so, but that's just an derogatory name for someone who was muscly built but used his intelligence in the place of brawn. Fishlegs' regret of the past remained even now as he was married to Heather, but he's learned to not lament over the failures but instead learn as it led to one of the greatest of all friendships he's had with the son who was once a heir of a tribe that wouldn't change their ways; no matter the number of tolerant chances they were given and were rejected in the favor of bloodshed

Today is marked the fifth anniversary in the eight years since the Fall of Old Berk as everyone believed he emerged victorious over them, since this time the surviving members admired a lot more of the lesser known traits about Drayko as the saying one does not know what one is and has until it was gone rung true to their hearts. From the Nadder to the Zippleback, from the Gronckle to the Terror; Snotlout's failures in his lust driven quest to impress the beloved shieldmaiden fell on blind eyes with several glares of anger with ocassional throwing of the food that long expired, it was smelly enough to make the flies avoid going near and the fish that rot away contaminated his scent

HTTYD

After arriving and settling on New Berk, the coffin filled with remains of Stoick the Vast was loaded deep inside of an longship that was on her last legs as the attack would not spare any validable means of leaving behind the rock that was Old Berk. Surfaced on the seas it's here on the lagoon with the fall of dusk that the new members of the tribe who had filled in the number of losses suffered from both dead and betrayal alike held a funeral for not only the lost chief of their tribe, but for the loss of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III that the Vikings in the past years never came to accept as now Drayko Ryder took his place in memory of their former apprentice to assistant of the homosexual Gobber the Blacksmith that never once in their life gave a chance to him. A longship set on the shoreline battered from the attack and pushed to the fading horizon of the sunset until the darkness came

"May the Valkyries offer gentle hands to guide your lost soul to Odin's great golden Halls of Valhalla, sing your name with love and tenderness so that we might hear it carried upon it's light from above; know that you've come home to caring arms and know that we seek only for your forgiveness and guidance on how we set forth on a journey for atonement. It is here we now stand to forgive a life that we have taken before it had even begun: That of an friend. An heir we drove away, a son we have disowned and an true Viking who now symbolizes to one who might think twice to scorn a young and inexperienced youth like you..."

All of whom were the youngest and the oldest among both men to women alike in the tribe could in no further act of strength turn away in sorrow for their fallen chief and heir, they all offered their rites to them as many other young adults looked on with tears of betrayal in all of their eyes; now the young adults just wanted to get rid of their sins to the gods above the halls where all fallen warriors rest 'til the time of Ragnarok comes. Flaming arrows drawn and fired to burn away the vessel that sailed to the horizon, some fell to their knees but one had screamed against the skies; the sight of an Viking whose life was over reduced everyone one of them to tears. Children cried themselves to sleep every night following the months while adults were restless, tossing to turning while the memory of every foul word spoken against Hiccup haunted their nightmares and caused their feet to burn with each irritation caused by the young boy's defiance. To further amplify the irritation in their skin to leave marks of that believed to be mauled by animals with claws sharp as wildcats, Hiccup transformed into the criminal known as Drayko as he was consumed by thick black liquid ink like wisps of a very dark crimson and a very deep maroon; darkblood mixed in with black to be exact. Proceeding to torture them in their mental sleep while spilling out the wrongdoing sins of the past

He needed friends and compassion more than ever in those times but when the chance came for them to give him the kindness he deserved more than anything in the Archipelago, every one of them threw it away like children who did not ask for what was given to them on their Snoggletog morning. But how could one expect the years to be a kind gentleman to one tribe consumed under the influence of fearful cowards? While the Hooligans sorrowfully watched as a statue of Drayko triumphing atop the dead Stoick was built to remind them of their sins, giving prayers to him as if he was a god and treating him like so in fact; the new Dragon Hunter did not for he kept a look of indifference, rightfully angry to himself that Useless the Unwanted continued to steal his happy ending like this that he deserved. He was supposed to be treated like a god and that statue was supposed to be him triumphing under the dead body of the worst Viking that Berk has ever seen in 300 Years worth of centuries!

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III took his father's life out of his soul and he took away his uncle who was proud of his achievements for no matter how prideful he was, nor the pressure of a burden to keep the name of the Jorgenson Clan standing proud was to him. He proved he was a Viking worthy to be remembered for his skills in slaying the devils that roamed their home, although he wondered if his cousin did indeed plan to change the minds of his tribe about the way they thought about them; what could've transpired had he gone through with all of this exactly? Nothing good that's for sure as they might even be forced to send them all away so that the two of them can live peacefully without others hunting them down

He was not allowed with no exception to set food near the Hooligans Tribe nor on New Berk as he was a exiled heir, to them he has tormented their late chief's son for the last time. But being that arrogant teen that he was, he had no need for people who didn't care about him; he had a new family to lead on in the form of the Dragon Hunters for his cousin will not live to stand against them, he will fall under the blade that he forced Gobber to build for him as he was extremely cruel and relentless towards him thanks to the bond he held with him. A kind of action that he did on purpose so that he can torment his cousin further, for now it is time to leave as he has no further time to spend here at his former home. He then left after watching them give what should've been his statue a few more prayers, jumping off from a edge of the island as there's no need to linger about here; though there's sightings of him watching in the environment every now and then caught by the eyes of the Vikings, hiding quickly as he doesn't want to be seen trespassing here

Drayko did not want to forgive Berk and he does not want to forgive those who wronged him in the past like his former father among them, he does not want to give them the chance that they were stupid enough to not give him one when he was apart of their tribe. But why in an name of Vale did not forgiving them hurt so much? Because they let themselves do this all on purpose and without warning for every one who was like Hiccup, they'd now treat them with respect as the Vikings knew what happened and fear that Drayko is the dark reflection of who the runts would become if they driven them to such madness

Mrs. Hofferson was downstairs finished with the laundry that because of the cloudy weather to signify the mood of New Berk was not getting dry enough and resorted to using the heat of a fireplace to warm them; closing the tight seal gate to prevent embers being spat onto their clothing that she was trying to dry. She and the Hairy Hooligans took upon themselves to live a new life without Stoick as a new Chief's put in place after Snotlout was dethroned and was exiled for being a rogue Viking to everyone's eyes. It was during this time of the morning she could only look down at her breakfast which is really delicious but took merely a few bites, a fact that her hunger's not feeling very good and she's just not feeling up to it; just having no want for energy to provide her with for the day. Her mother took notice on her behavior and knew what's happening, mattered not if she had to pass this ludicrous test where their conversation together she was about to have with her daughter must not have a man be involved. Drayko knew what he did was wrong but he was serving out a lesson not to treat the runt of the tribe like whore shit, one that shall be learned by everyone who comes to a tribe that was formerly like them until he came to guide them to a new path in life. He was no man so he does not qualify for the ludicrous Bechtel test which was bullshit, no woman has to suffer from a ridiculous meaning as everyone has their freedom to talk about what they want to talk about; not be limited by something that tells them how well they're represented because that's the last thing that they think about when it comes to their ideals

She was an stout woman with an round face, thick and separate pigtails from her blonde hair hung over her shoulders. Her clothing of choice was simply an short sleeve brown tunic with an long green underskirt, having an studded belt with an fervent brass belt buckle with dark brown boots. Bracers covered her forearms with an brown fir shrug as her helmet simply appeared to be an smaller version of Stoick's helmet, although it was smooth rather than vertically ribbed up to the sharp point. Astrid's father wore an sleeveless beige tunic with an dark grey vest, having an matching undecorated belt to go with it; as there were two medallions on the upper side of his vest, his helmet had shorter horns of course and wore brown boots with some seemingly black arm bracers. His hair was an auburn color that flowed to the back but his full beard wasn't too long, but now he wore some gloves to protect his fists since punching Drayko was enough to break a hand

"You're quiet young lady, are you not feeling any better about getting closure? You haven't touched your food much at all" Her mother asked as Astrid wearingly looked up to face her

"What kind of ill-faded teenager would tame a Night Fury of all the rarest Dragons out there that he could've encountered? That thing is a monster and here he is treating it like a puppy, he said that we've abandoned him but he's the one who abandoned us; never accepts any of his faults he committed on purpose and never wants to honor his family once in his life. He just doesn't want to be a Viking but that's no excuse to be friends with a monster that had killed hundreds of us in the past, that monster even helped him kill those children inside during that raid; though not directly kill them but that's not the point" Astrid responded as she's still too stubborn to accept her role in making his life full of pure Grade-A hell

"What difference does it make if we've killed thousands of them? He has a point but I am not saying that I side with him, our chief may've died by his hand but his reason for doing so was that he was tired of suffering; he's tired of his pain and he wants us to start over. That's not to say we've had our own troubles outside of tormenting him like our enslaved prisoner" Astrid's mother approached

"I trained myself to fight him and did everything to avenge my fearless uncle, and he is still taking away my chances to hunt down that Flightmare who destroyed everything that night when Aurvandil's Fire came. All I ask for is to kill the Hofferson's Bane and the gods think I'm not punished enough, they're still angery with us to this day" Astrid placed her fingers into her eyes, breathing one out as her mother told her this

"If it's closure you're looking for then there's no reason to continue staying here at New Berk, when the Beserkers once attacked due to a misunderstanding in the treaty and saw our own house destroyed; you wanted to stay here to assure we would never again end up risking our lives in your absence. I don't want you to end up like Drayko thanks to Stoick being afraid just over the loss of his wife, but I will not tolerate you going down that same road with whatever children you wish to have with the man that you truly loved. We're all wrong as for 300 Years, we lived in the same past and thought that were still the same strong tribe that we were; but we're just fooling ourselves and trying to run away from change. What Drayko did was vital to us as he feared what that birthmark of his could do and thought of it as a curse, punishing him for what kind of major offending actions he made in the past so that our children of the next generation won't end up like him. If you want that Flightmare gone then I will not stop you, but I will tell you not to hunt for Drayko because while he has brought chaos onto more tribes than one while making allies with the others; it never does well to live for revenge and forget what you really mean to do in your mission. Gothi would've said the same had it not been for her taking the sacrifice to protect Snotlout and stop him from doing that he would regret; only to end up doing so when she died. When she revealed neither of us would let him carry out his task we've further fueled his rage and doomed ourselves, do you understand now sweetie?" She asked her daughter

"If killing him won't bring back the things that they were then there's some answers that aren't adding up to me, I want that Flightmare dead but I'm certain the two of them had a few final words before he slaughtered him in both vain and cold blood. What he said to our chief is what I want to know from him, even if I have to interfere in whatever he's doing for good" Astrid got up from the table as she headed upstairs

"What are you planning on doing, sweetie?" Her mother asked sensing bad vibes coming from her

"I can't stop Drayko and I have no further business going after him, but there's too many things that aren't clear to me. I want to know what our chief's final words were to his former son even if I have to seek vengeance against him. You're right about not wanting me to hunt him down like he was a dog who escaped an shelter, but I need my answers and that's not a choice I can deny. I just want to talk to him, not fight" Astrid told and explained to her mother as she quickly went upstairs

In her bedroom she went to her bed bringing out her axe underneath along with her shield as she hasn't used since the time when he sunk their island to the oceans. She packed up armor that their new blacksmith forged for her protection made of Gronckle Iron just in case she's in trouble. There hasn't been a single day where the memory of what Drayko said to her in front of her face directly wasn't ignored in her mind. It all started out when they were all kids as he didn't have a mother and couldn't stand up for himself, now he's become a fighter as well as a worthy ally for anyone whose opinions on the Dragons have been changed because of him. A few moments had her change into a extremely updated look of her previous outfit that she's worn when the final years of Berk were approaching, applying her warpaint that was a blue and orange sharp winged butterfly on her face; she held her axe and looked into the mirror. She's ready to search for answers that she demands to know from Drayko, though it will be a journey for her as she's also looking for that Flightmare to restore the honor that he called a fake illusion; not unless she has something to say about that in front of his face

When she walked back downstairs Astrid found her parents waiting for her and decided to bid them both a farewell, neither of her parents were going to stop her from searching for clear explanations on the chief's final words; the same chief who had regretfully brought nothing but chaos and ruin to his tribe thanks to the son who refuses to be related to him. Her father kept the idea of sending reinforcements to help her when she needs it the most, should there be issues arising in her search; as soon as the family separated from each other the two parents watched their daughter exit through the door. "If I don't come back alive, I don't want you to go after Drayko, he's had enough of fighting us for a decade and few years" Astrid didn't want them to end up like him seeing how far he's fallen just to kill Stoick the Vast

"We understand, I will not hesitate to send reinforcements wherever you go Astrid; know that someone will be there for you" Her father told her while her mother softly spoke

"Good luck, dear..."

Astrid walked through the village where the Hooligans started to like New Berk and started to be glad that they've settled down on this monolith of a island, she stepped aboard the lift and was lowered down to the sea level where she walked across the docks; passing by some Vikings such as the likes of the duo Bucket and Mulch who've learned as well as grew curious to know more about the rise of Drayko along with his actions that made him the man that he was today. Getting on the ship and hoisting the sails, she looked up one last time as both of her parents watched from above the cliff

Astrid set sail off to the open seas as her search for the answers she sought for would be perilous but she's determined to overcome the dangers, all for the knowledge to know what the final exchange was between Drayko and his father Stoick. She continued to state that no matter what he argued nor who he was as to her, he was always the son and heir to the throne of Berk. He will always be the son of Stoick no matter his claims that he's not his son, and that's not changing either; but it seemed the stubbornness of their chief has also gotten to her as well

She knows better than to go out there and hunt a man accompanied by Dragons he's tamed to create a tribe greater than any others out there and battalions of riders who would defend all of these beasts with their lives. The teens have moved on to bigger and better things now as Fishlegs is married to Heather, the Twins have taken up in tailoring for Tuffnut and healing for Ruffnut like her mother and Snotlout has since gone rogue but not in the good way or kind of rogue. It's not worth the effort at all since Drayko's a father to his children, he has a family but truth be told she's harbored some secret feelings for him in his absence; shame it all has to come down to this in the end. Truly, it was the end of the golden age...

* * *

I am rewriting the chapters that I've written and posted onto the site to fit in new details that were coming from the other stories I've written based on one entire universe of stories, all in one continuity thanks to the first story I ever wrote on . Truth be told unlike all the others Knights of the Dragon Riders: War and Order is actually the most stressful and in an unfortunate event the weakest of the trilogy as a whole. I can list several reasons to explain a reasoning for why this doesn't feel like I enjoy writing this, there are three main criteria to it:

Chapter Deadlines Not Being Met: I released this story prematurely and you're just not ready for a sequel at the time, especially not after a few days passed since I completed the third of the trilogy. I needed to give you some time to rest because there wasn't much to be written for the fourth story that continued beyond that point. I have been writing down a more detailed story structure that contains some returning faces from the first story such as a illusion of Red Death in hell to torment Drayko about his past actions. Our villain here is based off from the comic The Endless Night and so is the plot of his story but Skuld the Sorceress wasn't fleshed out well, because she wasn't the main antagonist while here she is as the roles were reversed. Snorre the Vast is the main antagonist in the comic while he's the secondary antagonist. I never got the chance to implement where the Wingmaidens appear in the trilogy so I'm choosing this to be their allies this time around like how the Defenders of the Wing were in the second story

Authors Not Understanding: fans of the trilogy know that I'm making Hiccup and Toothless be much more than what they are as well as adding in new kinds of lore to make the Archipelago feel diverse outside of it's Norse origin. I just didn't want to see anymore FanFiction be used for sex, romance, slash and yaoi with lemons and limes alike. I'm frustrated with all of them, I'm not a fan of reading them especially if they're first person view stories. I wrote this trilogy as a darker side of our main protagonist and it's because of that I expect to see some reviews that don't criticize me just because it's my first time writing stories like these. I have been on here for awhile and I was just facing some nasty reviewers who I'm really starting to think are targeting me because they're jealous of the way that I write. Ignoring them is not easy for me to do here as Kurlan Aank was blocked because he just wouldn't fuckin' stop with all of those criticisms. This is what leads me to the third reasoning right here

Troubled History in Reviews: good reviews would come every now and then but not for me as I want to tell a story here. With criticisms targeting my style, my attitude, my over-descriptive nature, my changes to the HTTYD Lore to make them less retarded, my problems in extending action scenes to go on for a few paragraphs which makes them repetitive, my so-called excuses for embarrassing characterizations, my tendency to ignore the others and focus only on the protagonist in spite of me stating that it's their story and not the others, my overuse of sources from media that were changed to fit into the lore, my problems with limiting abilities of other characters, my additions to adding in a island that's compared to the modern age, my overhaul of the original personalities with so-called flanderazations, my antagonists and the motivations just to flesh them out greatly, my views on the HTTYD franchise as a whole and my responses to dealing with their opinions; I am getting very fuckin' annoyed by this point. Complain about whatever qualities you have with my trilogy, but understand this; this is one of the most stressful stories that I have ever written and I want you to know that this isn't an very pleasant experience, this is what will happen to you if you're beginning to experience a similar thing with all your other stories

Overall this story is the least worked on and it's not a pleasant one worth writing, think of it like increased responsibility on my shoulders. Writing the next chapter feels turbulent and although there's never deadlines I schedule for my stories, this feels like how I'm creating a game. Pretend that I'm Keiji Inafune and I'm working on Mega Man 3 after the lead supervisor Akira Kitamura quit his job at Capcom, this is my least favorite and it's the weakest of the series. I don't like how this is working out but I don't want to cancel it altogether, Drayko and the rest of my characters deserve better than that. I cannot work on any more chapters until I have them rewritten and worked on to fit the new additions I'm adding on into the story. Now then I have a little view to give you about the next chapter:

Like the previous one it will show Drayko and Toothless as well as their new home named in Vengeance on Primal Twilight: "New Draconia" as his wedding, the Knight's new appearances and their children will be shown. Writing down a number of chapters and not posting them to avoid people asking for more has always been my strategy, it should be yours as well because I ain't keeping reviews that ask where the next chapters are coming; neither am I keeping the ones that say that he already got married and already had children. Listen to what I write here in the descriptions for god's sake, it'll do you a whole lot of good if you do. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I recommend reading the three-in-one story I wrote called "Chains of Hooligans, Betrayal and Pride of Berk" because the third one will tell you why they want revenge on Drayko and why they're bitter about the past. Until then there's a whole lot more to be seen beyond the first trilogy of the stories I've posted on this site full of authors that are just being plain mean to others


	2. Chapter 2:A New Beginning

(A/N: The last thing I need in my stories are disclaimers for every chapter because one at the start is good enough, no need to keep reminding them that you're not the owner. Since the epilogue of Vengeance on Primal Twilight, Drayko has gotten everything he's ever wanted; this is a retrospective view on the many details of what's happened ever since then. It's an new beginning for the Knights of the Dragon Riders here and I intend on giving them a slice among the new life of theirs for you to read. I want to let you see what New Draconia looks like after meeting Toothless' family in the epilogue. This new kingdom will be one hell of a place that you'll want to explore in real life considering the four years of rehabilitation, for Drayko that is as getting revenge on Stoick had made him lost on what to do next. Enjoy!)

Deepest in the thick walls of the fog lied no place that was more beautiful and untamed as the Mists of Crescent Isles which was a series of tall, fearsome surrounding islands that lied far outside from the outer borders of the Archipelago; but remained ever so close to where their neighboring allies who stood with them for many years prior, aiding each other when a time called for their alliance. Like New Berk standing high above the seas but never too high to reach, they're massive and deep shrouded in the very dense and thick jungle timberlands where it remained untamed under the hands of Vikings; clouding it all with swarms among a homeland of Dragons who called this sanctuary their home

Amongst these beasts were none other than a pride of both Night Furies and Volcanrippers who lived together, brothers to the both of each other's species; hunting together in the burning rays of the sun and darkest of an number of nights that cycled on for a eternity. Remaining strong both alone and with others, no one and not even Grimmel would take their lives; not even with effort and true power to send them all into the edge of genocidal extinction. But this was not just the site of where the Dragons roamed freely once more and without an abusive master. No, this was the site of the one and true tribe that's come to be known as one with no exile from another tribe left without a home; for the eyes cannot be decieved by this location at any means

This... is New Draconia, it is the rock of the earth that stands with the brightest rays of the sun and was more than what meets the eye of the exiled beasts from a nest all of them called an home at one point or another. Her leaders were Drayko and Toothless while the warriors who called themselves the Knights of the Dragon Riders were their guardians, reunited back once again as the friendship never dies but no one truly leaves them for good. Going off in their own paths in separate ways, never once did they ever leave each other to be left alone; nor would they surrender what they loved the most out of the Dragons. Liberation of Dragonkind from the hands of the Dragon Hunters were everywhere in this dream that became a reality, the years of going down a road of patricidal revenge did nothing to soothe him of the pain in the actions that were sacrificed to rebuild a home greater than what was lost from the likes of Stoick the Vast and the Isle of Berk

Now the battle's won and from the ashes of ruins, an greater kingdom than the last was forged by the burning flames and tempered fires of these Dragons who lived alongside as brothers and most importantly; each other without the need to change to become what they expect from one another. This village resting upon the garlic grass planted for their pleasure and happiness was heavily defensive like a fortress, against the ones seeking to ruin this paradise that Drayko finally achieved after so long. Her houses built from supplies thanks to Mikekolt's former tribe providing them what they needed, all of the woods used were twin layered with dark pagus brown and charcoal black bricks melded strongly together with mortar from the largest of mudland marshes found within the heaviest rainfalls that come to soak this rock called home

Drayko and Toothless' Journey to the Ends of the Earth allowed them to both expand and as well as inspire their architectural looks beyond their very beliefs, thus incorporating various elements of the mythologies that were visited in their span of four years of rehabilitation to help heal his broken mental mind. Corinthian fluted pillars that were tall and straight having seahorses from Greece that featured Toothless coiled upwards around them like a serpent, a number of various statues that depicted the mighty judgement of the Egyptian Pantheon had been nearly found all around like the entrance with some obelisks for example as there was so many things taken from Egyptian Mythology that just can't be explained here. Colorful and flashy artwork from the Aztecan and Mayans were found to be painted on various places so as to not appear dull in the eyes of the visitors

Arthurian Legend was no exception as Arthur as well as Merlin appeared to be engraved alongside the Hindu Pantheon such as Shiva, Rama, Ganesha, Vishnu and Krishna themselves. Decorative shinto gates of the Japanese arched over entrances to other districts in some places while the Polynesians got the look of their kind of beaches and clothing integrated into their summer holidays. Slavic had Kersnik amongst the landscapes depicted while Voodoo had it's multiple accessories has gifts, Arabric had distinctive patterns along with carpets made by their carpenters. Abstract masks of the Yoruba were hung and custome designed after learning lessons from what was given to them upon their return. A new colosseum to host their games from Roman as forgiveness to the brothers for what their fallen empire did

Norse was not left out so it can let the others remind the natives of their homeland back in the east. Celtic legend and god Cernunnos was also given a place in their thick jungle like timberlands that were green as it's original land is, Chinese bamboo and gardens were carried over to this as both them and Japan were similar. Persian had a number of mythical figures to call a pantheon as it mostly consisted of stories, with their figures all having a place to be in New Draconia; being considered a pantheon no matter the lack of gods that were involved with their legends

Drayko and Toothless went off to various places but stopped at nothing to help out bring all kinds of miracles thanks to their arrival, giving the people hope to their issues that might be facing in the future; in return the Dragons were integrated to their lifestyle as everyone and all treated them with the same respect as they did for their every day neighbors. Many and in that case many additions featured several of different flowing vertical flags hoisted from the beams, banners hoisted by crossbows depicting their official crest which carried on the look of a Omega Primal Night Fury flying over the crescent moon; now facing directly towards the one who looked it in the dilated orbs for eyes. Mountainous cliffs with vast cavern hangars of which contained feeding stations to raid prevention weapons, grooming stations to towers of water; windmills with dual sided tailfins to waste disposals and of course various habitats to breeding nurseries like their own rookery. All to see their children hatch and still spent time with their riders whenever Xevairisebjalla came, laying their eggs to migrate and still be one together for the holidays

Using his newfound powers as the King of Dragons alongside his brother, Toothless united all seven of the most powerful Titans that were fought and allied themselves with to shut down the nefarious Dragonroot Company's operations when their evil intentions to crush Draconia all to rebuild the business of their profit merchants were announced. Green Death, the Foreverwings, the Screaming Deaths, the offspring of the White King, the Black King himself, the Purple Death and at last the mighty Shellfire all came forth to aid in the construction of their new home; the Foreverwings especially as the Mists of Crescent Isles has nine islands altogether and every two months that passed, they form two new islands that immediately cool off and abundantly grow with flourishing landscape everywhere thanks to the use of their lava that they spew out from their mouths. But it was on this day to be remembered that they came to the wedding of Drayko and Maria, happening right now here as the sun was setting below the horizon from the sky

From the rocky black sand beaches where the tamed seas being shrouded with shadows of the mostly and murky colored cloudy sky, where the heavy rays of the bronze sun bathed them all; everyone were present as much time passed on since their last meeting together. Both the bride and the groom were wearing black for Drayko and white for Maria, verisons of their new uniforms if one would think all with golden bronze colors. The Knights all looked like this as they've grown up and reunited with each other after a few years:

Drayko's new and now main blacksmith suit he wore underneath his armor was heavily based off the Bravo Armor that Mikekolt wore on him, allowing to bulk himself up whenever he and Toothless wished to do so. Consisting of a extremely dark espresso and black walnut brown to midnight and spider black that was reinforced with Draconian Leather. His long sleeved arms were wrapped in thick very dark chocolate bandages that were as hard as a shell. Sporting dual layered beaked retractable shoulder guards which sported the New Draconia crest that was fully colored, the neck collar going all around the neck and splitting into an V-shape downwards until it stopped at the bottom of his upperchest; revealing some of his upperbody. His lower body featured two belts around his stomach with an very dark black walnut brown raised seamless diamond pattern that was tinted in a very deep velvet dark crimson and deep maroon red battleskirt kilt around his waist, opened in the front with long and smooth fur strips that were studded with pyramid shaped spikes atop of leather strips on top of the furry strips; being sharper and made from Volcanripper as they featured Mikekolt's backwards pointed shoulder guard blades, which were retractable as an added feature for anyone who might attack him on the shoulders. His goggles were based off Jaredkolt's desert goggles that had a dark metallic, sunglow, vegas and old gold colored lenses that he wore on his forehead whenever he forges something along with some shinguards for his legs and bracers for his arms; although usually resting on his chest whenever his armor is worn, which cannot be seen as they are hidden from sight. His black and Draconian Leather pants were made from both crocodile and stingray flesh were both flexible to give him protection and agility, having some armored sidings on the thighs that had two thick belt straps wrapped around underneath as they could not be removed. He also worn an golden hazelwood tan tinted Arctic Wolf headdress on the back of his head, acting like an hood as there were two thick flexible and strong leather straps crossed together in a narrow X-letter position that went around him; being that it was used for thermal purposes as this did not make him catch on fire thanks to the scales layered below to fully protect him. Finally, his bracers sported an round of Returnerwings that were sprouting out; allowing him easy access

Returnerwings were crescent blade projectile weapons that were heavily inspired by Drayko's Omega Primal motif as well as the New Draconia crest, due featuring it in the front. It resembled an sharp bat that had it's wings spanned out to the sides with it's edges still closed inwards, curving like an scythe as it featured the carp scales of his birthmark's crescent moon; with both it's top and bottom edges being sharpened, as well as being dipped in dried Darkblood. The top edges of the wing featured Dragonese Runes that spelled out the name of the projectile weapon, with the design having vertical curved lines acting like the membrane of the wings as Plasma fangs were added on as part of his motif; the bottom edges of the wing having engravings of two Night Furies facing the center. The center predominately featured the New Draconia crest on the front and back, featuring the crescent moon with the carp scales on it's reflective surface; with the custom Omega letter featured on the top as Toothless was now featured flying in front and over the moon, with it's tail found at the bottom. The sides of the center had the design of the Omega Primal Night Fury's double bladed axe shaped tailfin, with it's two tendrils curved upwards and downwards towards the center; with three of Mikekolt's retractable shoulder guard blades going upwards on the wings as there were also two more claw shaped spikes diagonally shooting downwards, made to be a very lethal and deadly projectile as possible. Finally, it's name was translated to: "Returnerwing" and had the ability to split into multiple when thrown (A/N: This was based on that disc weapon as seen in Batman '89 on NES where it split into three after being thrown)

Maria the Huntress was just as beautiful as ever, but still retained her own sense of nature that she never lost once when they last met; she may some bits of filth and blood on her face, but he was more than lucky to have a woman like her. She wore an armored breastplate with Stormfly appearing on the middle underneath her belted corset, featuring three thin Deadly Nadder spikes going upwards from the cup sockets; with thick straps that didn't strain her skin at all as the hips curved over with some chainmail below to stop anyone from cutting her from that point, with the midriff having an horizontally lined underbelly on the front and an leather seamless diamond pattern all around. Her hood was cloaked over her back and her collar matched her husband's to avoid being decapitated by an weapon, which did cover half of her cheeks. Her leather strip and scale layered skirt opened up in the front with her still retaining the one piece swimsuit type of bodysuit that was now made from scales, even featuring an lower thigh length diamond pattern loincloth like the Leviathan Scale Armor he once wore; which of course were studded with pyramid shaped spikes. Her leggings were made from crocodile and stingray skin with added scales from Stormfly and Volcanripper Metal from underneath, made comfortable to wear as she had her greaves depicting the Sharp Class also facing each other on both sides; also sporting the upwards pointed spines that wouldn't hurt her youngest son and daughter but would hurt her enemies. Her boots were made to be designed after Drayko's but in her own style as they had more colorful and vain flair to them, and they did not have heels as she was just not that kind of woman if she needed to run. Finally, she had her Arcticwind Axe and an newly forged bow resting diagonally on her shoulder while the former was resting in it's standby formation

Raedwit the Illusionist now wore an black and Volcanripper Metal chestplate that was designed after Dagur's but this time featured both of the twin heads of the Zippleback facing away from each other, left head spewed out smoke and the right head spew out an continuous stream of sparks; both of their bodies full shown with their wings spanned out to the sides of each muscle on the upperbody. His thick Jason Momoa dreadlocks were now on full display and covered both of ears, being smoothly combed and a darkest golden brown color; with his hood now resting on his spine as he had nothing more to hide from anyone anymore, but never stopped carrying on his French accent as he wanted others to understand what he is saying. He continued to wear his tightly tucked in black ninja jacket that now sported colorful and elaborate Zippleback markings, with his arms fully sleeved with arm wrappings and his jacket going diagonally downwards to reveal his chesplate; his warm colored pantalons being armored with scale layered greaves and his boots also elaborating further on the old west looking design, by having his black steel toe boots sport backward curved blades on the sides for extra power in killing someone from behind as this also would not hurt Barf and Belch by any means. Once again he featured leg wraps on the lower knees that went higher and still featured the abstract markings that looked like it came from Aztec Mythology, specifically El Dorado itself; as the lost city of gold had colorful objects everywhere, made even more so when Drayko and Toothless flew there during their Journey to the Ends of the Earth to rebuild the former's soul and seek closure on his 10 Year road to patricidal revenge against the man he once called a father. His battleskirt which now featured thick layered strips of Volcanripper Metal was no longer black and patternless, it was now like the rest of his clothing and it was slightly longer down to the knees that previously. He had belt that featured the Fear Class symbol as the buckle and wore Volcanripper Metal vambraces with black gauntlets, all of which featured silver markings. Finally, the Thunderbolt spear was resting horizontally on the back of his belt and he was loaded with Zippleback Grenades which were redesigned to look less bulky and more smooth to throw

Raijah, the Scorching Vigilante who was now considered to be a prince finally wore some upperbody clothing that he was in desperate need of. He wore an lower thigh length coat along with an heavy double layered vest that had an gold overlook stitch trim, still revealing his upperbody but not so much as last time since he was grown up now; oh and it featured an sandy diamond plaid pattern. His cape was stronger but lighter than before and now featured upward pointed duck bill shoulder guards, with an horizontally wide indian red obi around his waist. He now wore thick and maroon curled tip boots with gladiator sandal straps underneath his maroon red and salamander orange mixed harem pants, that did not appear as baggy as some of the civilians in Destual Harzt had. His hair now featured thin bangs to the sides and he still kept his Phoenix Talons on him, as much and all of his clothing had been layered with Hookfang's scales to allow him to set himself on fire without having to tear even a single rip in his clothing; now featuring an growing beard that he shaved off with the use of an scimitar he carried just in case. Finally, he had his Shield back as Axethor had given it back to him a very long time ago and had an buckle of the Stoker Class featured in front of his obi

Fishlegs Ingerman now featured an braided mustache that matched the color of his blonde hair that grew out, with him wearing his former warm furry clothing underneath his armor made from the scales of Meatlug; which also had an casket in front for him to carry an hatchling that he's taken to raising named Fishmeat, he just hopes that none of the other Dragons nearby mistake him for being an actual meal. He now had a tattoo on his upper right arm depicting him and his Gronckle that he continued to tell stories of portraying her as a princess, his belt now carried thick square shaped pouches which contained whatever he needed to know about the beasts he encounters; as the Dragon Eye II may not be available at the moment and contained cards for every class, including the Unknown Class as that was on the Dragon Eye II as mentioned previously. His crocodile and stingray skin pants were belted and his boots were tightened up, fitting perfectly without slipping and his armor on the outside was engraved with various depictions of Boulder Dragons with Meatlug being engraved in the center in front of an medallion. Finally, his Shatterquake hammer was resting among his various other secondary tools; including his knife as his bracers were engraved with an four way spiral and knotwork serpents that resembled Jörmungandr himself

Dragur the Executioner now had his face reconstructed into what might've been had he not been splashed by acid and caused it to melt off his skull, his skin paint was now an currant and scarlet red with faint hibiscus pink shades; sporting more gold and purple wisp markings on his upper chest being that it was apart of his Tribe after all. Having scars and bloodied skin while wearing furry and leather cuisse armor for his pants, with sandals wrapped and lashed around his knees; having an split open tunic that was ripped on the edges as both his knees had two studded bands together, while his wrists also had the same bands together that were spiked. His dual studded belts were narrowly x-crossed on his waist and carried both an tomahawk, along with an spiked chain bolas for him to throw as he always carried an extra weapon him on him; his Acid Sprayer was smaller and lighter to wield but provided an wider spread than before, his scythe was also resting on his back and given a much more deadlier design thanks to Bladehead reforging the weapon from the ground up. The top of this scythe had the head of Rose spew out an long and slightly curved scythe blade from her mouth, having her tendrils barbed with blades that dangled about; the shaft having tightened leather that was ribbed on where it should be held to be wielded properly, and it's bottom had a few talons for it to stand properly. Finally, he had his long Leon Garcia black hair touch his shoulders and had very little wrinkles on his face; but this did not mean he was racially insensitive, as he would cover his face with an mask if he was being just that

There is not much to say about Valka Haddock herself but there are some noticeable grey streaks beginning to show due to how long it has been since they last reunited with each other, the first time was thanks to a raid and the second time was because her son needed to rebuild himself after he completed what he had sought for so long and left to explore the many mythologies outside of the Archipelago. She wore an red seamless diamond pattern tunic with an chesplate that featured multiple layers of red and dark brown furry cloth around her waist, having both legs covered in the front but still visible nevertheless. She had an furry edged hood that rested on her smooth duckbill shoulder guards, which were diagonally pointed downwards and now had the face of Cloudjumper on both of them; with her arms and boots having triple bands of dog collar spikes that were parallel in between each other. Her belt which had an inward line all around featured an square shaped golden buckle, having the Stormcutter crest that was in a bronze color to stand out. Her twin-hook staff was completely redesigned as the shaft was straighten out and the two hooks were sharpened to the point of bludgeoning against her enemies, the pyramid studded spikes were longer and the fangs on the front were deadlier than before; having it's rattling function easily distinguishable to attack, defend, come forth, light the dark room and fire away. Finally, her dark olive pants were now elastic and her boots were softly belted on; as she knew that her age was showing itself and making itself known; so what better way than to wear something comfortable and continue living out the rest of her days doing what she loves the most? Stoick would've asked her to retire if Drayko showed Berk that their thoughts about them were wrong, but that would also lead to both him and Toothless having to go their separate ways thanks to Grimmel and that is something that she does not want; as they were destined to be together even in the afterlife

Eret, Son of Eret's hair was thicker but still slicked backwards as he sported more sharply pointed bangs and now sporting duckbill shaped shoulder guards that were studded with the fangs of Skullcrusher; having his furry vest now replaced with scales that were an bronze, green, orange and red color to represent his Rumblehorn of the same name. His pants were less baggy and his boots were belted on rather that lashed together with rope, having his bracers depict his tales through the use of knotwork; with the edges being swirled like tidal waves away from each other. His belt remained the same although the cloth in front was made of both leather and scales, now having the primary green to brown and orange to red color scheme on both sides; carrying his Returnwing as a projectile and having his pair of swords narrowly x-crossed like before, but with an pair of long feathers that dangled on the ends of the pommels. His dual Volcanripper Metal forged swords were straight and long, sporting no fuller with dark brown handles and spherical pommels that were ringed from bottom to top; having the Tracker Class symbol depicted on a medallion in the middle. Finally, he much more leaner and taller than before; thanks to age but did not ever lose his respect for being Drayko's right hand man when the time calls for it

Bladehead the Blacksmith has not changed in the slightest for the fact that he had shaved his beard that he grew out, but still refusing to shave his mustache as there were sharp and barbed quills for an shaved beard; his mullet was slicked downwards while the front of his spiked flattop was curled back inwards, showing off his full sideburns that went down to the sides of his face. Like Raedwit his chesplate was based off the Chief of the Berserker Tribe, although this time the design was looking more deadlier due to having curved spines on his vambraces; gauntlets and greaves as he wore tassets that went around his waist but stopped in the front, with an sharp pointed loincloth in the middle depicting Storm roaring with lightning running everywhere on his toxic purple scaled body. His hood this time around featured metallic plates on the sides and had two thick straps going over to the other side, with the front curved edge being adorned with backward pointed spines that had currents of electricity running all over; his kilt was studded with spikes and so was his thick belt around his waist, being that he was apart of the Berserker Tribe after all. He not only wore an left handed version of the Gauntlet of Frynir which was redesigned to be in favor of Storm's image on his left arm, but he also wielded his double bladed halberd on his right like a thunder sword as it was that light for him to wield with one hand. Finally, the crest of the Skrill striking the hammer and anvil was depicted on his chestplate; being that he had not once ever lost his passion for forging and continued to indulge himself in his own pride of making real weapons

Arson the Medic on the other hand really didn't change all that much, but he did wear some armor that was stolen from the corpses of the Dragon Divers he and Tidalwing slain; wearing an ribbed vinyl record pattern diving suit underneath with arm and leg wrappings up to his thighs, having aquatic scales with Volcanripper Metal plating to defend himself against the forces who oppose his allies who are in need of his help. He kept his stahlhelm but now had the back of an pickelhaube helm except that there was no spike on the top, with both his biceps and his arms featuring red cross patches on both sides; now having an armored vest in the front that carried his tools that he wore underneath his rough and stained white heavy jacket, also having an medical backpack to further add to making sure that he is always prepared for even the most perilous of emergencies like these. Finally, he wore an white cowl that covered his nose and mouth; all while having dried bloodstains of his rare victims that he could not save on many parts of his outfit

Their new masks kept the shape of an mummy's bandaged face that allowed full hair to flow out from freely, being buttoned on with Volcanripper Metal studs that were wrapped around the back more than once to camouflage it's opening; which was even more so thanks to being an newly upgraded version. The ears and throat were covered up which were heavily armored but also light on the skin, not once strangling the wearer of these new mask that were developed; as it allowed the wearer to eat, drink and breath perfectly with extra accessories being able to be worn such as Mikekolt's Glasses. The eyes were now softly tightened around to not show any skin and so was the mouth itself, as the lips were seen and any growing beard could also be fit through the mask itself; poking out like barbed quills of an porcupine. Finally, the surface was hard like an multi-layered orthopedic splint shell featuring an raised seamless diamond texture; but was also cushioned on the face as it was thermal and cool in both hot and cold environments, being armored in between the dual layers for extra defense. Mikekolt was given an early version of this and replaced it with an fully upgraded mask following him taking Frost and Blizzard's place

Marriage was binding and once made official by Gobber the Blacksmith, the bride and groom both shared their kiss as they're now wed together; Drayko would never want to be like the mighty god Zeus who was unfaithful to his wife Hera, this woman was the only woman he's loved and no one else but her made him feel that way. Neither pressured by his mother nor the threat of anyone trying to take him away from her, he will let Hera do the work for him by punishing Astrid if she did because how could she love someone like him? He will not end up like her husband who might've led the Greek Pantheon but wasn't the kind who were in the sense, tolerant of even the slightest public back-sass directed towards them. Toothless and his mate Aythro nuzzled each other while Stormfly could only coo happily for her rider, the entire tribe of New Draconia celebrated this marriage; including the likes of Mikekolt whom although he started harboring feelings for Katetiburon at one point, he decided to let her go and be a free woman as he held no such ill-will towards her deception. He had Frynir to be together with as he held onto the side of her body, watching the sight unfold in front of their eyes as he would rather be together with his Dragons than have a human woman; everyone has a choice and that was his

In the light of these events that passed overtime as all came to continue living out their lives with the Dragons all of them loved the most, Drayko and Maria were blessed with three sons like their father who were both powerful and amazing; with a beautiful daughter just like her mother. Their names were by oldest to youngest: Xaviernaus R. (Routledge) Ryder, Levaraldi N. (Najarian) Ryder, Jerlcedes G. (Gualterio) Ryder and of course Mason K. (Koniaris) Ryder

All children grew to become just like their parents and it's quite easy raising them with the help of their grandmother Valka, alongside their uncle Toothless as he and Aythro also had planned to have children of their own soon. The youngest son and daughter were close to their mother while the older two sons were closer to their father. Mikekolt acted just like Drayko's mercenary of fortune while the Knights including Spitelout were all their favorite. All in all he had never had a life he loved the most and it's all thanks to Toothless who gave him all of this, while he gave him whatever he deserved the most; none of their children are and never could be spoiled at all unlike Astrid and Snotlout's children. If they had any to say the least then their marriage would be on the rocks, think about his bastard cousin wouldn't be faithful and would be left for a much more suitable husband for Astrid. Good god that is a marriage that wouldn't last long given the fact that he's a tyrant and she's a bitch, time to get those divorce papers ready and given the custody of the children to her; at least she'll be an good mother unlike her no good for nothing nightmare of a asshole drunk abusive husband Snotlout

Now that it was clear that New Draconia was built as both Drayko and Toothless achieved the both things the two of them wanted: a paradise for Dragons, let's see how they're doing right about now shall we?

HTTYD

Much and many years have passed since the Fall of Berk, from the among the splitting skies came a lone Knight over the Archipelago's expansive to oceaneus seas down below...

It was the vast to clear and crisp deep brass bronze colored skies with the golden sunset that remained on the other side of the horizon beyond the Archipelago's borders. From a beauty such as this came the fearsomely unstoppable Knight who rode upon the one and only Night Fury that preformed daring maneuverable downward dips to rolls and dives with refinement, tucking in to keep hold as his prosthetic right talon locked itself in securely as he ain't falling off from his back so easily. Clad in armor made from the synthetic flesh to blood and bones of the Dragons forged from the blazingly fiery depths of the Draconian Blacksmith's forge, this is where the Knight and his fellow Night Fury was known as the ones who slain the Bane of Queens, murdered the self-proclaimed Dragon God and at last made the chief of the Hooligans Tribe pay with their blood for what they've did to the former. It was a punishment that was overdue for too long but now has since been completed

This Knight fell off from his Night Fury to reveal his own wings, catching the wind as it was his to control with his best bud as the tubulence buffeted his wings heavily; together the two of them dived down into the clouds, jackknifing downwards before sharply turning upwards to gain the propulsion over the Thunderdrum, Seashocker, Fathomfin and other Tidal Dragon filled seas. They're approaching a pair of seastacks spaced out in between and thus with a press of an hidden pressure pad on his gauntlets, he fired out a pair of strong black webs latching onto the rocks; being brought upwards with Toothless as he released them and fell back into the saddle of the Night Fury who let out a roar of fearlessness and excitement with his tongue hanging out. Swinging up along the surface of the seastack the Night Fury landed and the Knight fell from the saddle, retracting his wings underneath his cape taken from the likes of Drago Bludvist as an memento of all Night Furies he and Grimmel murdered in arms together; while it was his bullhook that was taken as a reminder of the man he hated most of all in the Archipelago was no more. Having his prosthetic talon split into three like an avian, he brought out his flaming sword Inferno and removed his helmet to not only reveal a much more mature Drayko with long to wild and untamed hair framing upon his head, but to be brushed smoothly down from the sides; back with nine sharp ended bangs complete with a growing beard from underneath his mask

Drayko walked over to the edge of the cliff and took in the new land stretching off into the horizon beyond with tall cliffs and seastacks adorning with ever so swaying golden birch trees basking in the sunset of dusk. Breathing one in and asking this nostalgic feeling question to his brother: "Where does the time go and fly off to, Toothless?"

"_You appear to be adamant on flying this mourning, why is that?_"

"If you'd believed me I was avoiding contact with the chief of the Owl Gut Tribe" He answered as he continued looking out

"_I believe that more than water being a dry liquid, as well as it being thicker than blood. Let's hear it then..._" Toothless could feel bad vibes coming from this explanation

"Sun's all shining and the Terror's out singing which was opposite of the horror stories heard that they're supposed to sing horribly according to them. Saunter down to breakfast to find he's come and what I happen to get is this from him: Drayko my boy, there's something that I wish to discuss about to you" Drayko spoke with a Norse accent

"_If this discussion's about that night before, I didn't think Mikekolt would still have memories of the San Alrkroynamo Peninsula revolt bothering him. God damn_" Toothless teased him as he lied on his back

"The only thing he's gotten out of that incident was that he got to lead his own kind of people into battle against the rogue Komodo Unit that's now destroyed along with Grashunov, even then he can't help but feel like his death was in vain from stopping that Intercontinental Ballistic Pyrothermalcal Multi-Strike Missile (ICBPSM) from striking the Archipelago; just to infernally destroy the Warlords whom he believes are controlling the war we fight with the Hunters" Drayko looked back on what transpired at the San Alrkroynamo Peninsula revolt, the rogue Komodo Unit was no more and Mikekolt got himself tons of keepers from that

"_I know that brother..._" Toothless playfully teased about

"This island's grown to get more than what was previously prospered because of you, not only as a chief but as a fatherly figure that your uncle was to you as well; especially Gobber nonetheless" Drayko continued explaining in his Norse accent

"_Thanks chief, couldn't think things would get anymore amazing about what New Draconia could show; becoming the next generation of tribes among Dragon Riders like us_" Toothless continued to tease him as Drayko didn't stop

"Nothing's like having a reliable trader in the Northern Markets, but what I'm about to say here may change how much time we've got left: Drayko, you've grown into a mighty fine leader for a young man I tell you what; I myself can think of no one more fit to lead the next generation of our respective tribes. As the Dragon Combat Racing Tournament approaches I..."

"_Will make you second in command to the chief..._" Toothless finished for him

"After what I've been through I'd be ready for this, I declined the offer but no one should and should ever grow up the same way that their hero did and follow that path I've taken. But we were destined to find as well as to bond with each other no matter what might've followed in the instance that we first met. If I hadn't run off from Berk I wouldn't end up feeling that I was meant to create a open minded and wonderful tribe like mine. But having meetings, solving a number of daily issues is not someone that's like me. All I need is you, my wife, our friends as well as our allies and our children. Either with or without you I can do anything" Drayko sat down from the edge and thought to himself as Toothless came over

"_Of course you do as I adopted you as my son and even them we're brothers in arms_" Toothless nuzzled his arm before giving him a playful punch with his clenched claws. "_I didn't think this would faze you compared to everything we've went through, just for the name of payback to end all kinds of vengeance on the Hooligans Tribe that stood for 300 Years_" Drayko got away from the edge and laid himself on the grass

"I'm just more irritated that we didn't have more time for preforming shit like this. Root beer has become butterbeer for the fact I won't resort to being alcoholic, kisses become sex which I never had because I refuse to have it; Arson knows what he's doing in order to give us such a wonderful group of children for us to raise. Discrimination was about who did things better as it's now about cultural differences, pain was about scraping your knees as it's now being in no condition to fight in order to survive. Goodbyes meant until tomorrow and everytime I see an group of children as well as infants younger than Mason play with their toys, I get his unexplainably painful feeling while also getting the sense of being deeply inflicted about myself" (A/N: I feel that way too, that part was based on whenever I see them play with their toys in real life; it makes my skin feel cold like I got Raynaud's Disease)

"_You miss being a kid don't you?_" Toothless asked as he laid his head down onto his chest, looking at him with those adoring dilated orbs for eyes and lapping his exposed body under his chestplate with his forked tongue

"I am not the cold and heartless evil chief that Stoick was and I would never want to become like him, back in the time when I didn't know my mother; for every question I ask about her is all filled with scornful looks as well as the Devil Lover mutter. I ask you this bud, who am I in the end?" Drayko questioned himself

"_How could question yourself by asking that? You are no one but Drayko Ryder: the Legendary Dragon Rider, the Slayer of Red Death, the Æðelin of Éðelléas Segnum, the Conqueror of Bludvist's Army, the Dragon Tamer, the Savior of Dragons, the Leader of Mankind, the Bane of the Dragon Hunters, the new God of Dragons, the former Champion of the Owl Gut, the Fallen Viking of Berk, Drakevenchenzo, Mason, Jerlcedes, Levaraldi and Xaviernaus' father, the spirit of Dreadfulstryke, the true Guardian of the Night Furies and of course: my Broðor and my son_" Toothless listed the names and titles he was given all in a soft voice as Drayko wrapped his arms around his Night Fury's head tightly, earning a warm warble from his brother

Absentmindedly stroking his heated scales as Toothless started grooming the Knight with his tongue after lapping against his exposed chest in his armor, not complaining if the slobber in any way never washes out; he was a father nowadays and he intends to follow up on being a great one to his sons because he does not want to make the same mistake as Stoick did it to him. Afterwards now that he was bathed and fully cleaned according to him, he continued to lay on the grass before bringing out his Returnerwings; the new projectile weapon that the Arsenal Fox known as Mikekolt gave to him. He's decided to use that title for a villainous kind of persona in order to take out his frustrations on his enemies, using the hijacked Sky Stick as his mode of transportation so he can destroy some sites while remaining undetected in the night since he went fast while riding

Drayko threw a round of Returnerwings which split into three and struck their targets against the wall of the seastack the two were on, throwing a round of seven at a time when he made a leap into the air which marked twenty one projectiles at the same time. Mikekolt outdid his talent once again in the years of rehabilitation he attended in the form of incorporating a list of mythologies into the architecture of New Draconia. The next thing he's working on is what he liked to call Plasma Bombshells after being inspired by the Deathgripper Acid Flare Bombs that Mikekolt's always throwing at his enemies. How he's building them is easy as all hell for the fact that he got his hands on some schematics that were copied onto his journal, burning them both as soon as he posted the plans onto his Main Hall's expansive blacksmith forge

As soon as the two brothers were ready to go back and return to New Draconia since getting everything off the former's chest, the two of them took back off into the skies so that they can be with their fellow mates and his children; leaving behind this rock to rest a spell on. Gliding through the skies and passing the clouds as the two of them blew them away before diving downwards to the seas of the far southeastern Archipelago borders, skimping across from the surface and taking off once more. All of the adventures that led up to belonging to such a welcoming family of Dragons that he preferred over his human tribe, better hang on there now because he just remembered he had no tribe to begin with. He's his own men now and doesn't have to follow anyone's beliefs at all. So for as long as the two flew in the sky his thoughts traveled back to what the surviving Hooligans were up to now that the tribe knew the hard learned lesson: never break their word about not taking advantage of him ever again. He's got a bet on the line that Snotlout's treating his people like slaves, if not then he's whipping them all to death because he's not getting the respect he never deserves by his own standards

High above his home of New Draconia as everyone greeted their leader at his spetacular return especially the Knights and their leader's children, Drayko and Toothless preformed one last stunt with the former backflip springboarding off from his best bud; firing a black web that attached onto Toothless' squishy underbelly and swung from underneath over to the front of his snout. He placed his palm onto his snout and pushed himself up in the air as he shot two more black webs over to his saddle, getting on afterwards before landing one hell of a touchdown to the mains street of his new home. Embracing all of his beloved children as he hoisted his youngest son onto his arms before heading to the Main Hall, going up the stairs and passing through the doors; the Knights followed their friend inside before everyone continued on with their day. They loved him and Toothless as Drayko thought to himself, not letting it get to his head but rather allowing it to make them feel special

"How's the youngest of my three princes been doing after I left?" Drayko asked his youngest son Mason

Mason wore an furry shakespeare tan tunic with it's round v-neck trim sporting an Celtic knotwork pattern, which was also found on his cedar brown sleeves as he wore an necklace with three fangs; two of them facing the middle one as they all had small holes on the bottom. He had an auburn brown colored hair that was shaggy and reminded Drayko of an young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He had an medium leather belt around his waist and had had stitched velvet prussian blue pants with tightened but slightly loose leggings around his ankles, having furry trimmed boots that were soft for him to wear. He had his mother's turquoise to electric blue eyes and skin, he had freckles everywhere and sported thick dual lined war paint on his cheeks near his nose and eyes. Finally, he was not quite taller than his father's knees but was taller than his boots; having his mother's taste for adventure

"Jerlcedes and I had a great time Dad, we went out exploring with Mr. and Mrs. Ingerman; the two of us played with Meatlug and Windshear all day today. My brothers were with Mr. Castlekroftservkhall sparring until they accidently tipped over the weapons stack and our Blacksmith blew up again" Mason explained it all with a smiling and innocent tone of voice

"Did I not make myself clear, I hate being referred to as Mr. because you sound like one of my stepfathers that I'm not fond of; the fourth stepfather I've had since my real father was out for the blood of my mother's stalker" Mikekolt called him out lightly before going on to explain that Bladehead was about to blow up because of the fact that he's not fond of having his weapons be ruined

"Wasn't present at the time when you left, had to get Hookfang's talons clean from the blood that my Nightmare got from trampling on the back of that Hunter; I'm not stupid enough to use the Arcticwind axe to do the trick, I won't let us get into a fight and end up having to be rescued under the hands of the Wingmaidens. Strangely enough although we've encountered them every now and then, there's never a point where we are helped out by them. We'll get lucky this time" Raijah explained his absence before going on to explain to Mason

(A/N: I've been wanting to put them in this adventure, but I can never find the perfect time to add them in; they're always appearing in the major battles like the final battle seen in Curse of the Emperor's Sword which I intended to add them in, but like I said I could never find a place for them. Now's the chance to do it for this story)

"Nevertheless the Arsenal Fox here had some news that there were Dragon Hunters using an ground zeroes site that had a village destroyed under the forces of a enemy tribe's raid, their efforts are nowhere near valiant as I took it on myself to deal with them alone. I can't risk my Dragons getting hurt while I'm taking out my anger on them" Mikekolt brought up as he's now using his title as his villainous identity whenever he felt the need to take out his anger

Having the rest of the day to them he spent the remaining afternoon with his children and his friends, as well as his brother and his mate; enjoying himself as it was the end of the month. Next month begins their Dreadfall Festival as much of the decorations are up, preparing to throw one hell of an party right here and then. It's going to be more than the ultimate celebration as it will be the best Dreadfall Festival that will be worth the upcoming adventure

* * *

Drayko knows that he's bound to have another adventure of a lifetime all over again because if there's one thing that wasn't forgotten about, it was the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe. Though it was awhile back then when he was still known as Hiccup as he was 14 Years Old, let us say that the tribe has been planning something big and it's one that will foresee the end of Berk once and for all. It is time that their counterattack begins now. You've been given a slice of what Drayko's new life is like and how perfect it is, and now the real story will start soon

Drayko and Maria got married after settling on the Mists of Crescent Isles while each of their respective children were born when New Draconia was being built, Xaviernaus was born at- you know what? I'm just post this on here just to save myself the effort of writing it down:

"_Drayko and Maria's children were not born until AFTER the construction of New Draconia was half-way to mostly being finished, during that point the former was ready to become a father now and when she got pregnant; Toothless told his brother that their child was going to be a boy, thus Xaviernaus was born and Levaraldi was born by two years later when New Draconia was completed_

_Jerceldes wasn't born until Levaraldi was growing into an little boy and Xaviernaus was also the same but not too far away from entering his pre-youthful age. Mason was born during when their daughter was leaving her toddler years. This story takes place afterwards when Drayko's living the life that he's always wanted but not in his former village, what you have seen in the first few paragraphs was a montage about what's been going on since the Fall of Berk; that's all I'm really explaining right here_

_Not to mention Drayko knew what he was planning to name his three sons and daughter because they're not only rare, but they make his children feel and sound special altogether. It's all about having plans for the future and you're going to ask me why did Drayko name them that if the first reason wasn't enough for you, it's because he does not want to give them names that Stoick gave him and no father should ever give their children horrible names that would only further damage their mentality. I like to mention that Drayko's mentality that made him into a broken man has been restored back to the way he was_"

Before this chapter ends I have one more thing to add in which is the appearances of his other children, so take a look below you:

Levaraldi had long filthy beeline honey blonde hair with barbed quill like strands poking out on the bottom from all edges and corners, reaching the starting point of his spine. He wore a set of armor identical to Mikekolt's Bravo resistance armor that acted like his main clothing as there were of course differences between him and his but kept the details nevertheless; it's all the same regardless. With perforated hole patterned cushions underneath the chestplate with the same rib plates that were soft to the touch against any dangerous impact, wearing a gambeson over the armor that was layered in between with some thin flexible plating; with layered scales as well featuring some straps with a narrowed v-neck revealing half of his chest but still protecting him otherwise. Underneath he wore an very dark emerald and very deep olive long sleeved bandage wrapped tunic, having the dual beaked shoulder guards like his father but having both large razor bladed fangs facing away from his head as they shot up a little bit; being casted in metallic coating while the guards themselves were strapped across his upperchest with vertical ribbed straps that crossed each other in a narrow x-shape. There were two vertical ribbed bicep guards that looked like they were diagonally slanted outwards as they both went around his arms, of course he did wear armor atop of an seamless diamond pattern while being heavily plated with anything that involved Volcanripper Metal; two pairs of belts on the front that were spaced out in between but having the exact same leather pair of pants made from crocodile and stingray skin, although it was more chainmail to be exact. His boots were upwards pointed with some pyramid spike straps for the lashings around his ankles, having metal tips that featured talons for stabbing power. Finally, he had dual tiger clawmark slashes going upwards against his face on his cheeks

Xaviernaus had long dark platinum silver hair that featured a very dark crimson and very deep maroon darkblood tint, like his second born brother he too wore an heavily plated armor suit based of Mikekolt's Bravo resistance armor he loved wearing. However he held the most of his father's pride and style in himself as he wore mostly to nearly identical armor to Drayko, being that he spent the most time with him and wanted the best of his father to forever be with him and his brothers. He had boxtail dreadlocks on the front that rested on left side of his shoulders in a row of three together, both of which like his brother were tied into a row of two braids on the back of his head like their father and Mikekolt; having two straps on the front that were vertically ribbed upwards and his chest exposed on the front, his arms were wrapped heavily and sported an battleskirt featuring his ram horns on the top with two scars on the bottom resembling tiger stripe shaped clawmarks. Oh and he also had a few strips in the front that dangled about as well, acting like tassets on the sides and backside. He had a pair of belts on the front on his stomach and his pants were made of the same animal leather as always, but he was the most heavily layered with scales since he grew up the closest with many Dragons. He wore a fang adorned necklace with claws and talons dangling about with a pair of dual wolftags on his upperchest, wearing gauntlets that matched Drayko's and always ready to take up on following his lead to forge his path and choose what's right for him. His face had downwards curved ram horns on his cheeks with his piercing darkblood tinted red eyes, carrying on the Omega Primal Night Fury theme as well as he wanted to be the image of his father. His ribbed chainmail gloves were ribbed and featured identical gauntlets but had it's gauntlet segmented with an claw on each finger, being stained with an mix of colors like the rest of his armor that was a pale ecru to sand tan and dark brab to bistre brown color; both colors were stained and this was most prominently featured on the face of Toothless whose snarling and roaring, all in the fierce but deathly image of the Omega Primal form he now had just like how he wanted. Finally, he the tallest of Drayko's sons as Levaraldi was half as tall as him; most definitely wielding a flaming sword like his father designed in his own image this time to follow the theme, but of course he did not fully follow his image as he mostly went in his own style

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as Drayko and Toothless will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: The next chapter will be split into two short ones to give us our main villains and the Wingmaidens since I'm seizing the opportunity to give them a chance to help them out in the next adventure of a lifetime. The latter chapter is where the real story begins as Mason will be taken to be turned into a slave in order to lure Drayko, all for the sake of revenge


	3. Chapter 3:The Darkness Comes

(A/N: I've decided against splitting up the chapters as it was just like how Infinity War was supposed to be a two-parter film when it ended up being a prologue into Endgame. That's one lie that will not go unpunished as I will manage to fit in the appearance of Atali and the Wingmaidens as the amazon tribe based off preserving the life of the Razorwhips from the males eating their own young. I've decided not to go on with the story I've tried to write but lost interest, I'm talking about The Young Drayko Ryder Chronicles as I can't write it myself at all. Disappointing I know but some things aren't meant to be written as they're better off in a sense just mentioned. This is going to be a long chapter with the addition of Atali and the Wingmaidens being attacked or least they heard about the attack, as that's what I might be going for instead of the original idea. Nevertheless just sit back and see the events unfold, Enjoy!)

In the end of the Valhalla Wars where the cause of the conflict was not known, the tribe who were primarily known for whaling had suffered a devastating loss which forced them into the point of having to sue for peace; while their island was an small atoll both north and west of the ruins of Berk, especially near Pitfall Cove where it was in the former's waters. These men known as the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe stepped aboard their longships with spikes lined up along the front up to the figure head, having both their masts and sails sport their official crest with an pendant shaped flag on the top. Their destination was towards the Isle of Berk not aware that it was abandoned until it was too late for them to discover, their chief Snorre the Vast who shared the same title with Stoick for they believed themselves to be immense in the ways of the Vikings had his eyes set on settling the score; but even more so with the Tidal Dragons enslaved by them as they're armed, ready to take out the Hooligans to see them finally defeated since the aftermath of the Valhalla Wars

However, they did not have much info they could find about how much time has passed since their inactivity in the span of ten years; their spies like Flem couldn't exactly find what to report as there were no major events that took place. But when the news of the passing of Traitor Johann had spread out like fires in the wild, since he too was the one who provided them with what they needed; Snorre had gotten suspicious and thus, prepared for their voyage believing that the Hairy Hooligans were the ones who killed him. At present nothing was clear to them in their absence to prepare for their assault

Snorre the Vast was just like any other Chief as he wore an helmet with adorned with two twist screw shaped horns going diagonally upwards, with two more horns curving upwards; he wore an necklace with three curved fangs on the sides and a straight one in the middle. He's known for wearing his oat to sand tan colored tunic and some army green pants, having his knee pads feature an inner ring on both of them. His blonde hair was short and featured both an mustache as well as a forked beard, with two diagonally downward braids going off to the sides; with an braid on the back of his hair. He wore flat cup shoulder guards that featured three thunder shaped blades that ran down vertically to the bottom, which were chained to the pyramid shaped spiked belt he wore that featured the studded crest and an damacaus pattern in the background of the lightning bolt. He had an short brown furry kilt that went around his waist and on his arms were three pyramid shaped spike adorned straps up to his wrists

He wore dual thick ribbed boots with metal tips on the front that had two diagonally upwards ridges and three studs, two on the sides and one on the top. His left eye had an stitched scar and had an blinded cataract due to the injuries from the war he had lost horribly. He wielded an long double edged scimitar with a horizontally ribbed handle that had the beleveled disc shaped pommel with an U-shaped crossguard that was studded with pyramid shaped spikes like always, adorning the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe crest on both sides of the middle. Not to mention he's decided to have some of spiked strips that went on his upper bicep for some sleeves due to his tunic lacking them like his second in command who went by the name of Faltskog. Finally, he had an knowledge of the Tidal Dragons and how to use them for his and the Tribe's way of attacking; not to mention they too have an history of enslaving their prisoners of war as they've got their chains ready to force them into slavery no matter how much resistance and a fight they put up, as that's also how they enslave their Scauldrons

There was another reason that he was coming to Berk but he was interrupted from thinking in his mind as he was called up to the deck by an fellow crewmate: "Chief, better take a look at this!"

"What happened, the devils of the oceans escaped our chains?" Snorre asked

"It's even worse than you think it is out here" The crewmate told him

Wondering what in the hell was going up aboard the deck he left the prison cells below and made his way up the stairs, stepping out to the front of the ship before he finally saw what there was to behold; and he was not happy about this at all: the Isle of Berk, once standing proudly as the home of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe was now left in devastating ruins that had nothing more for the ones who've lived here. As they docked near the stone ground that was once an seacave of the underground caverns caused by the Outcasts using their Whispering Deaths to attack long ago, the Thunderbay Vikings all spread out and climbed to the ground level where they wanted to make sure that they were not alone; to which they unfortunate enough to be alone. This was definitely the work of someone sinister and apparently it was that someone who did not want them to have their revenge, and because of the actions they were furious; they prepared to settle the score only to be denied what they wanted, if they weren't humiliated enough when they were attacked by that 14 Year Old boy and his Warriors of Lord Haddock unless it was... No, that was not possible for him to be the downfall of their enemy; he's ruled out any and all possibilities that it was Stoick's son who did it

A sudden and haunting laugh coming from the voice of an female was heard echoing through the remnants of the village, as she then revealed herself before them from the usage of red smoke; appearing to them as the answer to all of their questions.

This dangerous woman had a short and light royal and space blue dress that covered her bikini in the front while the long cloth in the back was ripped, featuring fiery entrails of flames on the ends of her long sleeves and upper breasts on the front. She wore a wide tiger fur belt with hazelwood colored edges where three skulls hung from the sides and front, her toffee blonde hair was long on the back with two braids in the front; which was covered by a Dragon skull headdress with two fangs in the front and a curved nasal horn on top, having an silvery grey furry cloak that hung from two X-crossed brooches. She wore an three fang necklace that also went along with two others as they were double ridged, with tight black arm wrappings and two white edged tiger fur cuffs on her ankles which matched her belt; there were also some six sided prism shaped crystals that also hung around the front of her neck from the sides. Her legs and feet were bare but her basil green eyes were fierce as they told anyone that they will have them think twice before crossing her path as she was not only a potion maker, but she was also a powerful sorceress; her main weapon was an Spellbook that she uses to cast what she desires as well as potions, poisons and even forged voodoo artifacts like drums and charms although that's not exactly her religion just to be clear. Finally, her name was based off from the Norns of Fate as: "Skuld the Sorceress" was her title and one to truly fear should her enemies stand against the kind powers they don't know they're playing with; until their ascension to the afterlife

"So, it is answers that you seek to the site of these ruins. I shall not deny you what you try to find here but I demand you leave, there is nothing here for anyone who visits this graveyard and as for who I am then allow me to introduce myself. I am Skuld the Sorceress, the same is not expected from you as I know the identity of your tribe" Skuld introduced herself and advised them to leave as this was a forbidden site

"Not until you tell us this: who is responsible for stripping and denying us revenge?" Snorre the Vast raised a eyebrow as his men deserved to know the truth, gripping the handle on his scimitar as his men brought out their weapons and shields. Skuld's headdress covered her eyes in shadows as she gave out a devious smile drawn on her face, conjuring out an large crystal sphere which was being held atop from an skull hand on the bottom, the stand itself was made out of twisted dead branches that curved upwards; being double coiled towards the top and being portable for her to carry whenever she leaves her lair. She proceeded to reveal the truth to them as the smoke within the ball cleared up to show what happened years ago

"Tell me this Snorre the Vast: have you ever heard of the Legendary Dragon Rider himself, Drayko Ryder? In the time that came before his rise to the hero everyone knows; he was the one who led his warriors to attack your isle after announcing your terrorist threat in front of the Tribe he tried to live in but couldn't stop his father from taking him back to where he belonged. Though I need to admit that his leadership was a true portrait of the future for what he'd become in the future, that matters not to you I assume as he's denied you of settling the grudge against the ones who's humiliated you two separate times before; especially when he destroyed the trojan horse colossus you've built through the usage of the Scauldron's hot and scalding water as power. If one is to destroy him then it is I whose help you will need as I can deliver justice with these unmatched powers of the strongest witches infamously known throughout centuries of their curses and hexes upon the villages attacked by my sisters" Skuld the Sorceress revealed the perpetrator before turning away in order to let them come with their final decision

Angered under this revelation and having memories of both Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as well as Dreadfulstryke returning to him, Snorre the Vast was seething with the failure of how they were all nearly close to killing their champion after the weapon was fully active in their hands; only for it to be destroyed from the inside. However it did achieve what was in mind by crushing him underneath with both the falling pillar and it's hand at the same time. Everything was going according to plan even with the destruction of their trojan horse. But what he didn't count on was Stoick trespassing on their waters before beating the shit out of his son, he knew a man like him was disappointed in his boy but to see them argue and treat themselves like enemies before trying to kill him; that's not called for coming from a chief no less of all people who slain more Dragons in his life than how the Dragon Hunters killed, and that's not a good sign at all. Now he'll be getting serious hell to pay when he gets his hands on him since he's been a obnoxious threat, and he's supposed to be the Legendary Dragon Rdier?! He's flown his last trip through the skies as his decision was clear, telling her that he's willing to have his revenge on him even if he's moved on to be someone better since those times; the past will bite him in the ass

"You're right Skuld, if this means we can bring forth the death of Drayko Ryder like so many others have failed when it was easy to kill him regardless, then we warriors of the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe will help you out in whatever is planned" Snorre sought this opportunity to finally be delivered retribution for what he and his people were stripped of and denied from

"A wise choice was made on this day Snorre, consider yourself granted the retribution you will have. Now then this crystal I alone hold in my hand reveals Drayko now has a family of his own in the southeastern outskirts of the Archipelago; he is residing from the series of a number of isles he calls New Draconia. What remains of the old remnants are laid into ruin caused by the same man he took your chance away from you to kill" Skuld told them as the crystal sphere revealed their target and location, giving them a sense of where to go next

"Not for long when I go after the youngest son of his, he is defenseless and nothing when he becomes the perfect slave for my tribe" Snorre saw the fatherly Drayko bringing Mason up to a bridge tower building identical to the Mikekolt Incorporated LLC. HQ and planned to make him his slave, luring his father to his death but the Sorceress knew of this behavior and went on to warn him of the consequences

"Let me warn you before we make our departure: if you challenge him by threatening any of his children, he will respond with a fate worse than death when he makes you pay a heavy price; your death will not be a human friendly and neither quick or painless one. There's no returning from this grave mistake that you're about to commit" She warned the chief but it fell upon deaf ears as he defiantly gave his statement, arrogance shining in the sun

"That is not what matters to me nor to us. He's still the broken and sloppy so-called champion of the Hooligans, he will never defeat us all; that I will assure you as the Infernal Colossus of the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe he calls our monstrosity of a trojan horse will crush him right from where he stands. Because his power is inferior compared to our armies' strength in both power and numbers, he will never get the upper hand when we fight on the battlefield one last time" Snorre declared as Skuld concluded with this before making her leave

"You are misguided by arrogance but that matters little to me for we've got a long voyage ahead of us now, I will meet your arrival there to announce what is planned if he does not comply with the threats given to him. He will have allies to help him, attack anyone whose coming to warn them of the dangers that will be his fate" Skuld the Sorceress then proceeded to be engulfed in a swirling cloud of red smoke once again, vanishing out of sight and leaving the rest of the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe to board their longship fleet before going off

Atali alongside her fellow Wingmaidens such as Minden and Nadia were searching in these territories for hatchlings to snatch away from the gripping fate of the males who would eat and devour the innocent children who had more to live on than to be devoured under their own loving fathers. However suspicion rose in them when they saw the tribe approaching a unrecognizable isle that wasn't realized as Berk until they looked at the ruined Great Hall on the front of the fallen spire. Listening in on the conversation between Snorre and Skuld, the leader came to understand that they'll be attacking New Draconia out of a grudge they've all seemed to have against Stoick. Not wanting them to reach their destination before them, she took off with her two left and right hand Wingmaidens by her side

Atali once rescued Drayko back from when he was a young man after a horrible storm, feeling insecure being around a tribe of Valkyries dedicated to preventing hatchlings like Wingnut from facing death by their Cronos-like cannibalistic fathers he called them. Minden was the same way as neither of them felt they're worthy of calling themselves a leader, and to her case prove her worth to Atali; a little more than wise words from their male ally made her think to herself to get back onto doing the right thing as his encouragement told her everything about her judgement, she's overeager and reckless but so was her leader. She would become a great right hand maiden with Nadia taking the position, she had diplomatic skills that were necessary according to Atali

Their metallic Razorwhip scale armor consisted of an breastplate with tassets on the sides and a battleskirt, although it's at times one or perhaps the other; with matching arm bracers on top of brown wrapped bandages, oval dome shaped shoulder guards with guards on the knees being a double layered diamond shin guard. Their boots had a thin stripe near the top of the fluffy edge with an belt on the waist sporting their crest, some members had helmets matching the scaly face of the species and all wielded spears which looked like this: a upwards ribbed shaft that was a silver color with gold on the top to bottom, having a pair of what looked like scale shaped blades going upwards to the left and one on the right; a ball of gold on the bottom of the upwards arrow striped spear tip with two rounded trapezoid cones stacked atop of a inverted pentagon below the ball. Atali's variation had a ring of hammered steel with gold crescents on the sides with the left being small and the right being large, but both of them were squished inwards and the bottom had the same upwards scale blades; it was in reverse this time as there were two on the right and one on the left. Finally, they all had their hatchlings on their back to allow them to fly as a way of training them to do the same before they return to their mothers soon; being blind and incapable of opening their eyes at such a young age

"Chief, we've spotted one of their allies heading to the southeast!" Their spy known as Flem alerted

"There's no time for us to engage in a race like this, attack them at once!" Snorre directed his scimitar towards the Valkyries in the skies, with them loading their cannons in their direction

Avoiding the incoming fire the Wingmaidens broke away in separate numbers before diving down to the fleet, spears impaling some of the warriors of the tribe through their stomachs; while swiping their glaives towards their necks to draw blood onto the deck. Atali the leader of the Wingmaidens threw her glaive towards a incoming line of Vikings, impaling them all to the wall directly as she took off to the air and retrieved her weapon; with the other two who were loyal following her lead. They had no time to engage in a fight and needed to alert the man they rescued on that stormy day when Drayko flew off after encountering some villagers who knew his identity, which he killed to stop them from exposing who he was. Snorre the Vast saw them leave and muttered to himself to run like cowards because he knew where they were going

The true identity of Drayko Ryder that no one knew about mattered very little to him as they set forth off in the distance to the southeastern outskirts a distance away from the borders, his chance for retribution had not gone wasted and now he'll finally get the opportunity to bring him down after he left them to rebuilt what was destroyed because of him

HTTYD

At New Draconia where everyone was getting ready to begin their Dreadfall Festival with the decorations being hung, even the signs were being decorated as well which they looked like this: It was a thick oval shaped wooden sign with two scoops on both sides and a flat surface in the middle, both edges were curved upwards along the sides before ending off with two knobs curved inwards like ram horns; the bottom having a medium sized horizontal medallion to support the sign. Both faces had three studs on the top from largest to smallest on the top to bottom, with two downwards curved edges that slightly curled into each other; all with a diamond shaped pyramid spike on the bottom to the smallest stud. The bottom had enough ridge with the smallest to largest studs going towards the middle where the diamond shaped pyramid spike was. Both faces of the wood were all in a dark chocolate and messina brown color with thick buttermilk to sand dollar tan stripes. Finally, the long medium sized pole was also in a spiral striped pattern of dark chocolate and messina brown and vegas gold colors; with a medium sized disc on the bottom and both faces featured the crest for New Draconia, with some thick outlined arrows written in Dragonese Runes that pointed towards many different directions found on some of the signs as well

Drayko held his youngest son Mason atop with him as the two of them were on the top of the north tower as this was apart of the twin Tiburonkolt Bridge battlement towers as they were all exceptionally identical to the Mikekolt Incorporated LLC. building found back at Mierveia Vde Rallie (Whiteburah Island)'s modern district. This was located in one of the boroughs that New Draconia had thanks to how big these islands were, these were names of the islands and their comparison to the real life ones in the future. Oh and there were two more mainlands based off Miami and San Fierro as well thanks to the tram car on rails, there are more planned monuments like a statue that represented an lady of liberation and raising the flag statue as it also goes into The Bhruxnska. A Great Wall's also been found surrounding the landscapes that remain untamed by human hands

Princes was supposed to represent Queens thanks to being home to their own version of the unisphere, having a large counterclockwise upward right slanted grilled sphere that depicted the continents as the sphere was all in a dark prussian to ocean and peacock blue color while the continents themselves were in a green to yellow and red color which you can guess now that it's all based off the Universal logo. The lettering however still read the same all in the exact same Universal Seriff font to remain consistent. The Anastasia Regular font however which was originally planned was used for the zoo instead which will be mentioned in few moments. The area surrounding the unisphere was a large ring that went down three times as steps, filled with water that kept the monument like a island and having eight circular hole vents that shot out waterspouts for every two rotations that were made as it also had railings on the sides to avoid drowning as this is a monument not a hazard. Another thing was that it had an transport of it's own modeled after the one at the offshore fortress a long time ago, it was during the events of Curse of the Emperor's Sword at least it's interior does. The train on the other hand was based off the EMD-F30PH as the front was designed after the R188 train, a number tracks based off the Chicago "L" were found on the other inhabited boroughs and the bottom of the north to south towers. Also goes underneath of the three way track below the hybrid cable-stayed suspension bridge based off the Brookyln Bridge that was found through each of the boroughs

Brutherkerlon was supposed to represent Brooklyn thanks to the bridge that was mentioned before previously, having an neighboring narrow but still wide island next to it which was of course named Rooseveltro Island this time based off the Boston Seaport district; but also had it's own cabletram which was a sharp wankel shaped cart that was both long and wide as their diagonal edges were smaller on the bottom edges. It's windows were thin but the cart was all a double decker, based off the tram back at the offshore fortress just like the train. The cable that carried the tram cars were reinforced to a ultimate decree to avoid incidents, the rays of the sun peaked through the diagonal edges on the top like before though much more faint as it was supposed to look. Brutherkerlon had it's own monument called "Mount Drakemore" as this incorporated the five faces of Drayko with the man himself on the far left, Toothless next to him while Dagur was the third face; Viggo the fourth face and the fifth face being Mikekolt. All faces had their bodies moderately carved down to the half-way line of the mountain, the second face had his underbelly exposed along with having his claws and talons shown; other than that it all looked great. Coming in a washed out dark black, brown and green color which made it look all aged and it still looked so amazing as it's what defined this borough

The Bhruxnska was supposed to represent The Bronx as although it had the traits of other boroughs at that this one had it's own monument which happened to be The Bhruxnska Zoological Park that house multiple exotic animals inside as the respectively appropriate environments were all expansive and meant to serve all of the needs that the animals needed to feel at home as no one deserved to be locked up here. The zoological park was half-way through construction and people were visiting to check out all of the kinds of animals found outside of where they live. Drayko and Toothless were offered native animals from all around the world as the two of them agreed but on the condition that they deserve to be placed in environments that all make them feel like they never left. Where they got them does not matter as it's their health that does because he is not a monster nor will he die like one. The Bhruxnska is also where a second arena designed for Dragon Combat Racing as the one in the mainland was built for the bloodiest of bloodsports like fighting and other such entertainment. Along with the last one, this borough is where Mikekolt spends the third of most among his time with Princes being a second and Brutherkerlon being the first of the three. Most of the time he's out in the sky to look for intruders on the horizon. All boroughs are close to mainland New Draconia and what comes from the blowing winds bellow out as if their lungs are both massive and heavy

He stood at the second to top edge of the bridge battlement tower with Mason in his arms as he showed him everything about the home all of them lived in with the roof covering the sun that was setting while it's rays were bathing everything in a shining gold color. Toothless was right next to his brother's side as he wouldn't leave him even when he was about to go into a topic matter like this:

"New Draconia has served to be our home for years since the ruins of the old one have long been burnt to ruins, it was because of that man I refuse to call a father to me and it was from him that I became this way. I told this to both of the older sons I bare as well as the sister the woman I married strokes carelessly but not to you as you're going to know the truth about the actions I did to be the son he never had. You will never call him your grandfather again as the both of us at the time I liveed on Berk were always at war with each other, how he died was by my blade and by your uncles claws to fangs that held the fury of our brotherhood within; he was driven to madness out of the fear of losing the family he ever wanted and to assure this didn't happen, forged his own seeds of downfall. All I ever wanted was to be his son and to make sure he didn't have to go down this road, nothing was like this back in the past I want to forget and hate the most. Are you happy with your life here, so much you would never get weary of everything that's all around you?" Drayko asked his youngest son who gave out his reply but didn't seem to understand as though Maria and the Knights told him about their history, his innocence still stood strong

"I am, I got lots of friends to play with like kids of my own age; the Dragons are a lot of fun too because we get to play lots of games and we talk about being riders. But didn't you get to play with them at your age too?" He asked him as Drayko breathed one out, Toothless coming over to provide him a seat on his back

"Young as I'll ever be as back then the Dragons were horrifying, brought to hate and fear them all to the point of fighting. We have killed few who needed to die for the fact they could not be at the worst case tamed to soothe how they felt and countless of them who did not need to die. Slaughtered, butchered and ripped from their scales to their blood and bones; ask the ones who were once our enemies and you will know the answers, that is if you're not given a reason to be chained to a mast and get sailed off to the ends of the Archipelago for treason to the tribe you lived in. It's everything on Berk for defense, payback and stylish impressions as it was a lifestyle born from hell that needed to die" Drayko finished in a gruff but silent voice at the end

"Have you ever killed a Dragon before?" Mason asked as if he's afraid of the answer to which Drayko looked away to the right side to where one of the boroughs of New Draconia, namely Princes was across from the bridge

"Not ever again as more than a few were slain out of my own hands, not out of fear and out of hatred but out of defending the family I had who are now with the Knights I lead. No one ever liked what I became and in that self-loathing hatred that's driven me here I felt that pain might end as I can finally be respected, the happy life was what I had now since I never hung out or interacted with other children of my age. I and Mikekolt were anti-social and the one friend you know as Mr. Ingerman was the only friend I had before we agreed for him to join those jerkasses to avoid him being targeted, the things you'll do for friendship between me and him. I once ran away when I was seven to say goodbye to the mother I thought I lost and was accompanied by Mikekolt who was quiet but wore foreign clothing thanks to his origins" Drayko mentioned as he wore the Jacket of Omega Primal at that time, it wasn't long and it took only a few hours for him to live through the adventure

"Those Vikings that you told my brothers and sister right? I hate them for what they've did to you, even grandpa's mean and I don't think I can leave my home here" Mason warpped both of his little arms around his father's belt

"The teenagers are worse once a son like you get to know them. In the end I will and cannot kill a Dragon in more ways than one" Drayko refused to list the names before telling him that he refused to kill one even if he could as they're human as well behind their scaly faces

"You mean... Uncle Toothless?" Mason turned to face his father's brother that he and all his siblings called their uncle

"Toothless was the one that I could've killed to end the suffering but it was not worth the hell that I've traveled the road down on, it was the best decision I ever made as I came to trust the Night Fury more than he came to trust a human like me at the time. There's something I want you to hold true to yourself and make the best on what you know is right, do not commit the same mistakes I committed with atrocious intentions; Mikekolt's independent nature stems from this ever since me and him were kids back then. I first met him five to two days directly before the Romans under the command of Vopiscus Captio attacked; take his nature as your own and embrace it when in times of being interrogation" Drayko placed a hand on his face as Mason was relieved but still had fear about this next

"Daddy I'm glad you're not a Dragon Hunter that everyone hates but you said that grandpa started to beat you when grandma was taken, is that going to happen to me? Will you ever beat me if she dies...?" Mason's fears were calmed for now but still had the worry that his father would beat him over the edge of madness should his wife die

"I am not Stoick the Vast as never would I leave you to be tormented under my power just as he did to me. Toothless, Aythro, you mother, my friends and my children all mean the entire realm of Midgard to me; it's my path to defend you as it is to defend our home as well as the Dragons and everything around us. I love her too much to lose her and if I did then you along with my children around me are my priority, I'd follow everything she would've wanted and spend every moment ensuring that you are both happy and warm under my care; for the both of us as I owe as much to you and to a woman like her" Drayko might've been alarmed but he spoke in a soothingly calm voice as he cradled his face

"Really...?" Mason asked him

"Nothing and no one in this nor word could ever keep me from loving my children, nothing to no one at all. I advise you not to go near the ruins of the Old Hooligans tribe as it does not and will not do well nor feel right to reside in what might've been and forget how to live as all the sons of the darkblood that flow within in our veins. It sounds that I am ignoring my daughter but that's not out of malicious intentions, it's because she chooses to follow her mother and become what she desires" Drayko advised him with words of wisdom that his youngest of the father and the mother would follow without a hint of becoming what Hiccup was in Berk's past

He took his youngest son up onto his brother and mounted on Toothless as the three took off with a leap of the latter's talons before flying off from one of the twin bridge towers that led to one of their many boroughs. Mikekolt sought out the opportunity to relocate his lair over at New Draconia with no changes made as it looked more natural to their style, though it was something that was decided against as he couldn't let his enemies target this place at all. His lair was still closer to it though and there's that. Speaking of which he's at Brutherkerlon with Levaraldi and Xaviernaus, setting up the decorations for the festival as they were his favorite and gave them both training; at most times Toothless was there helping him out but there's fewer times when he's alone doing the training for them as even then, he's not leaving his brother's side at all once

Mikekolt would always be at the top of the twin bridge towers as although they sound like it's apart of the bridges that connect all boroughs together, that is not true as the towers were also found in mainland New Draconia which was actually pretty tall but so was the surrounding rocky wall on the back that now had eight mountainous peaks so that nothing can be seen from behind. Though that's not the case to say as there was a entire landscape behind the mainland itself

In front of the towers were two square shaped reflecting pools that looked like that the two towers were originally planned to be there but was instead changed to be next to the pools, having waterfalls that slid down the top edges of the walls as well as having a smaller one in the center as whenever the sun set; the pools in front of the towers were cast in shadows as it seemed to resemble a memorial for there were names of those who were lost before the construction of New Draconia and it's boroughs were built. All of those who were killed no thanks to their enemies as there was more blood for the axes to be soaked for payment for

After dropping Mason off with both his sons and the Knights joining him by his side, Drayko walked over to the front of his home as he reflected back on the memories that have come to change him into the man he is; thinking about how much time's passed after the last journey to put his vengeance to rest. It's changed their leader to say it the most but nothing much has changed about the Knights, he's a father now and they're living great lives with all their scaly pals by their sides; so how could be so unhappy with whatever satisfaction they have? Valka used her staff to rarely help her out in walking as old age may be getting to her and have her limping, but that's not going to stop her from kicking ass; in fact she might as well have a talk with his about how things have gotten better ever since he returned from his journey to the ends of the earth, bringing back so many elements of the mythologies and incorporating them all into his home

"Beautiful isn't it? Years of revenge never gave you comfort from the evils of Berk and all the torturings of my former husband, now you're free from his gripping pain he's given to you. I mourn his loss but it's not Stoick that died that day, it's the fear that cursed him into being a man that he was" Valka recalled as she stood next to him

"I'm a heir to no one except for myself in the end but I begin to think what might've been had he changed his ways, he actually threw away his chance to stop the war that's now over as it's this time for sure that there's no way of resurrecting it; now it finally can be put to rest with a calm and soothing ending. Even now as if he was to still monopolize Toothless by taking him out of my hands to drive over to the edge of exertion, I'd tell him to bite me and leave him to ride Torch should he return by the time he was a broad wing. He's a better choice to do suffer the worst out of it than my brother" Drayko was still irritated by that thought but not as much as Mikekolt gave him the suggestion to tell Stoick to bite his ass

"My husband might've been wrong about a great number of things but he was right about you becoming a ruler in the name of your leadership, I couldn't be anymore proud than I am to a son I missed for sixteen long years since that night" Valka stroked her son's hair as he nodded in response, Stoick was wrong about many things but not his skills in leadership

A few hours later they returned to setting up everything for their Dreadfall festival such as some large jack-o-lanterns laid about through a line being carved with various species such as: Groncicles, Stormcutters, Skrills, Devilish Dervishes, Changewings, Sweet Deaths, Nightmares, Snaptrappers, Whispering and Screaming Deaths, Smothering Smokebreath, Boneknappers, Night Terrors, Thunderpedes, Silkspanners, Terrible Terrors, Flightmares and of course no one better for the job than the Night Furies. Paint jobs for the time of harvest on the harvest that begins on the 31st and costumes based off inspirations of all traditional symbols and themes of the season such as death, evil, husks, witchcraft, phantoms among the derelict gothic scenery such as graveyards and barren landscapes all took their place here as with the symbols of other such haunting feelings. They're truly made to look like the greatest of all horror that lies in the heart of the seasons where demons roamed freely, it's about to get even more so when this happened next

Xaviernaus and Levaraldi happened to be the first to take notice after getting each of what an few of the children were willing to wear for the holiday that was coming as they've got theirs, an armored jackal warrior resembling Anubis for Xaviernaus and a crocodilian husk wrapped in bloodstained bandages for Levaraldi; the two of them saw the Wingmaidens fly to their home out of urgency written on their faces as they could tell before finishing up their work and running to their father so that the two sons can alert him. Raedwit beat the two of them first as he held him by the shoulder and pointed upwards towards Atali: "Drayko we have our visitors with a message coming over this way, it's one of urgency drawn on their faces; what say you to see what warning they bring?" Raedwit asked as he was dressed like a voodoo illusionist wearing a eight legged spider shaped skull mask on his face, featuring tattoos of Aztecan origin with some armor to protect his exposed flesh and having black scarred lips with dreadlocks flowing all about

"Then I say we see what warning they have to bring to us" Drayko took no time in rushing to where Atali landed to tell them all about what was going to happen, however more behind the eye was happening than what the Knights could've known

He retained his armor but happened to wear ripped as well as tattered clothing featuring an black and darkblood color tinted Italian vest that was an little more than decorated with Night Furies, having plasma bolts be shot and sprout from the fangs of the beasts themselves; with heavily shadowed undereyes that appeared to bleed as well as stream down to the darkblood colored lips, even having his own cobra curved fangs in his mouth be bared whenever he growled or speak. His skin was an ghost white color and his ripped to tattered clothing resembled wings, being that he was dressed as an fallen vamparic prince for Dreadfall

The rest of the Knights like Maria was dressed as a succubus demon, Raijah as a ifrit djinn, his friend Fishlegs as a scandinavian berserker, Valka as a elderly war-torn she-warrior, Eret as an angel of death, Dragur as a literal undead with torture devices on his back, Bladehead as his interpretation of Hephaestus the God of Volcanoes and Blacksmiths, Arson the Medic as an evil serial killer called Jack the Ripper whose true identity is shrouded within the shadows. Finally, Mikekolt was a spider/bat who was wrapped in bloodstained ripped and tattered bandages like a husk of an Pharaoh's remains; all while having bronze skeletal bones being detailed on the outside whenever they were exposed

HTTYD

The Knights came to the Wingmaidens' side just as Mikekolt checked up on Wingnut who was with Nadia, breathing out in relief as there came a time that the two came across one another after he proceeded to beat the fuck out of his father for selfish reasons to breed again and in a way have his mother to himself just to stop all rising competition. Males feasting on others does not result in the kind being nearly extinct but there are others who do so out of killing a number of males just to perpetuate it's own, filial infanticide was a thing not even Heather was happy about; had the Wingmaidens not been called upon by Freya to save the hatchlings and it might've been that Windshear would've joined the fate of others, but there will always be survivors no matter the species. Wingnut on the other hand had a pattern of metallic copper scales just to set him apart from the rest, having pear green eyes, with orchid and magenta purple tinted reflections seen but not as much as his copper scales; he was mostly Atali's as he flew with her in the skies but decided to be with Nadia in case their leader was harmed

"Bad news for us is what I'm starting to see in your eyes" Drayko stated as Wingnut looked up to Mikekolt with fear in his eyes before leaping up onto his right shoulderguard, razor blades retracting back just as Lethalruin crawled into his position to soothe him of his fears

"Never thought that we might be in need of your help as of this time, a new threat's on the horizon and they're targeting you as evidenced by the ruins left behind from that battle all those years ago. I know you've seen and heard this before when you were the Champion of the Owl Gut once so this should be no myster as to who is out for your blood" Atali informed him as Drayko growled upon seeing the scalding hot burns on their skin, the Wingmaidens as the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe knew them were not able to escape even the enchained beasts of the seas' scalding hot spouts of water they shot towards them. Arson the Medic tended to their wounds right away

"Thunderbay Vikings Tribe, the whalers of the northwestern region of the Archipelago. I and my friend before Toothless kicked their asses once and now me along with Toothless will do it again, this time he will not be as merciful as Dreadfulstryke was with their chief; we've got more than our share to answer for announcing their intentions to provoke a war with our ally all in the form of a terrorist message. What else has happened?" Drayko asked them

"The tribe's not alone as a bigger threat than them has formed an alliance to the Vikings, it's a woman named Skuld; named after one of the Norns of Fate" Minden was the next one to tell as his silent fury told everything to them, Raedwit recognized the name

"Skuld the Sorceress, the coven leader of warrior witches who've cursed villages by casting all untold spells to hexes" As the man who was known as the Master of Illusions, he did not ever condone the tales of witches including the spells and curses that were cast under their power in witchcraft that was magnificent; Nadia spoke next as though she remained silent she was always ready to talk when the time came

"After taking their revenge for their devastating failure in the Valhalla Wars out of their grip, you've been doomed from the beginning as they're the ones who were supposed to end the life of a chief you called a father once. Snorre the Vast is not the kind who deals in losing and having someone beat him to everything, they have been strangely absent and inactive for an long while but as soon as the death of Traitor Johann spread like wildfire; now was the time to prepare for their battle with them no matter how long it would take, but they never had a moment where they didn't doubt to not count on you robbing them of their chance" Nadia stated as Drayko calmly defended himself with Mikekolt supporting him

"I did him and them no wrong because they're the ones who were late for the downfall of a village that needed to die, ain't nothing of my fault they're not the ones who can deal with it very well but instead shift the blame onto me for this" Drayko crossed his arms as he looked out into the sunset of the day as Mikekolt nodded, holding Wingnut in his arms at that point

However at that time is when the voice of a female witch was heard as she appeared from an deadly red cloud of smoke that vanished, standing atop of a cliff where she looked down to the leader of the Knights as well as addressing him in front of his people:

"Drayko Ryder, for every one of the sisters of mine hounded and executed by burning at the stake by the hands of the sons of Odin; many of your own will be taken so saith Skuld the Sorceress, otherwise known as the Sorceress of the Endless Night for this seafaring land will be plunged into a eternal night so that all in this land may fall under the shroud of darkness by my hands!" Skuld the Sorceress announced her intentions and threatened the leader of the Knights, who was angered further when she told him about taking many of his own people

"You come here to both threaten me and my people woman, the leader of New Draconia and the new King of Dragons alongside my brother?! We know what powers you have sorceress, it's inferior to the highest decree compared to our Master of Illusions!" Drayko angrily shouted with slobber in his voice just as Skuld tilted her headdress down as if she was offended by his insult comparing her as inferior to Raedwit himself

"Retribution comes to the fallen sons of Odin whose vengeance you stripped and denied them of will be your end, but know that there's no power greater than the Endless Night; if you foolishly attempt to challenge the coven leader of my sisters then you will die, however I will offer to spare all of you but I demand that you cease unless you want me to case the Archipelago into a eternal night where no man can live on while we roam and rule over this kingdom you forged out of hatred for the one chief you denied the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe to kill" Skuld offered a choice to him but demanded that he cease his upcoming attacks on the tribe, Drayko gave out his answer which ultimately led her into this action

"I will not... he deserved it because it's between his former son and him. Your offer's just one big empty promise all in it's own and everyone who warned me that I would die if I challenge them were all killed because they've always underestimated me, you're no exception for the leader of the coven of witches. You're committing and continuing the same mistake that's all been made more times than one and more often than not, so how about you and your sisters go back to hell with your bluff!" Drayko rejected her offer as the Knights brought out all their weapons as Mikekolt kept both Levaraldi and Xaviernaus close to him, he expected more and better from her villainess who lacked spectacle

"Then you've left me with no choice, you do not defy the power of fate that I hold in the palm of my hand as I now call upon the chilling hand of Draumur to draw upon the veil of the true eternal even'tide; now in the blocking of the sun bring forth thy Endless Night!" Skuld chanted as she held a sphere that was clear as diamonds in the sky before drawing upon the rays of the sun to it's reflection, in return she conjured a dark veil of evil mist which began to cloud the sky and shade even the smallest fractions of the daylight; where the moon would never leave as soon as it appeared in a blood red tint also shrouded in eclipse. The sky now turned into a dark crimson red to salamander orange and gold to banana yellow color so that it can be symbolized as the rise of evil. Solar flares from the eclipsed and blocked out sun had shot out rings to set burning ablazes to the Archipelago, where the innocents now suffered to their need for revenge towards Drayko; however he will not be taking responsibility for this

"Daddy make this stop!" Mason cowered into his father's armored stature as Drayko growled, frightening his youngest son just as the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe appeared with Snorre who crossed his arms appearing near her side. A look of death on his face made him yell out as it's going to end here right here and right now:

"You cowardly bastard, threatening my people and frightening my sons by allying yourself to a inferior bitch who claims to be a sorceress of eternal night; I've gotten better than the last time we flew to the island before we began our attack for attempting to provoke a war to the both of your tribes. It's a wonder that you never showed your face once here when you sent that Whispering Death towards me only to kill it when I took down Red Death so that my brother's old wounds can be silenced forever. But that beast's blood is not the only one I will shed tonight!" Drayko swung his Nocturnal Moonlight resting on his back diagonally over to the right side downwards while his cape blew backwards from the wind

"You denied us what was rightfully ours and I grow tolerant of your interference no more in my plans, I am through playing games with you as your identity is no longer safe; but where's the fun in telling all of your people that? All of them can figure it out for themselves after the death of their leader if they give a damn about what it was that you looked like in the past!" Snorre the Vast declared

"My Daddy's a great king compared to the chiefs of his old home even with a troubled past, I will not let you touch him nor lay a finger on him again!" Mason stood up for his father but it proved little to dissuade the mind of Snorre as he only underestimated him

"So it is the youngest tyke of the man whom everyone calls their king that stands up for his father, that is pathetic as I expected more that was better from you Drayko; you are still to this age weak, spineless and inferior let alone one to be a king. Guards, seize the tyke so it's assured that he follows it will be the very last time he sees his son alive!" Snorre mocked and insulted before going through with his plan to snatch Mason away from him to turn his son into a slave, all in spite of Skuld's warnings that he will pay a heavy price in return

"You better not, Snorre!" Drayko angrily screamed as the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe all came running down from the cliffs to attack the Knights, but were foolish enough to think that the army can take on the same man who killed a warlord turned god; only to fall by his hands as deities such as the Pantheon of Olympus were very overestimative about themselves

Drayko threw Mason over to his other children as they ran off to take him somewhere safe in the meantime, horizontally swinging his sword to the sides as the serrated parts of the blade pierced their skin; pouring out blood onto the brick layered streets before being stabbed into their skulls with the spear formation, racking up more than a few bodies before tearing a load of guts out of their corpses. Switching it up to the blade's scythe formation and throwing it to another incoming group as each of them were slain without a hint of mercy in their dead and opened eyes, all for the love he would do for his children as Mason's witnessed it all before in times like these; therefore proving himself right as his father was the greatest hero who'd he would ever love like a hero. Toothless leaped into the air and fired a load of plasma bolts to blast them out of New Draconia into the air, raining them down to burn them alight before using his supplementary fire to engulf a large amount of the attacking forces into a deathly and fateful inferno; mauling with his claws as he repeatedly bashed them to the bone with blunt strikes and biting their faces off like a wild animal, acting feral as well as if he was asked to be

"You're not taking Mason out of my hands" Maria rushed over as she aimed her bow and fired multiple rounds of cluster arrows with Raijah setting them ablaze with his claws, allowing the now burning cluster arrows to stab directly right through their eyes to kill them. Raijah on the otherhand came to throw his claws all around himself as Hookfang created a cyclone using his wing blasts that slammed wind to his direction. Stormfly smacked them to the walls with her barbed tail while firing the spines to strike the attackers who come to take away her master's little boy. Meatlug jumped into the fight by firing a great lava blast that blew them into loads of burning flesh pieces as she crushed them underneath her stature, Fishlegs ran along to her back before jumping off to deliver a bone crunching slam with his war hammer; at that time is when Storm grabbed Bladehead by the shoulders with his talons to throw him upwards, firing a stream of lightning to redirect bolts that were unleashed from his double bladed halberd as it was flipped upwards into the air. All while he took them head on using his strength and the brutal power that he held in himself, splitting their skulls in half just like with his own hands

Dragur held his scythe that drooped down to his side as Rose curled around him, snarling at a group of Thunderbay Vikings who're daring themselves to actually snatch the youngest born son out of the hands of their leader. She's ready to see them melting like zombies under the hot boiling sun in the desert of Egypt. It's rare for him to use a weapon like this as he brought out his acid sprayer which was upgraded over the years before the events against Drago had happened as he all just wanted to put a end to them like that by showering them. But it was not rare for him to let Rose in on the fun as she had her way with all of them, hypnotizing an warrior for that matter to attack another as the second wave became a riot in itself. Tuskfang charged and stabbed through a number of attacking warriors afterwards before poisoning an Viking from the back with his stinger tail, closing it up to smack another one away from so no one can get their hands on him. Tuskfang turned to spread some streams of acid flares where more of the incoming attackers were engulfed in flames and melted to the bone, which also turned to ashes. Mikekolt replaced the napalm bombs with a flashbang variation as it didn't seem to provide him much use, but at least he tried it out a few times before discontinuing the production on them so there's that

Eret shifted his shield into a rocket launcher to send the filed line of Vikings impaled to the wall with a resulting explosion to follow, a helping hand that was made possible thanks to Skullcrusher using one of his own natural burning rock missiles to help achieve that effect; with him slaying another two on the sides with his dual swords this time as he's willing and ready to assure that none of these assholes get their hands on the little boy. His own father did the same back then and he's willing to do it for his friend. Arson took out his skull saw as he got busy with his victims that were snared on both their legs, being cut into pieces as the warriors were left to become horrific bodybags meant for the morgue; carving into a skull of an unfortunate one as blood flew right out from it's forehead. Tidalwing helped the combat medic pump some scalding hot water into the captured victims' nostrils, every warrior were screaming in pain but the agony continued when he brought out a liquid blood packet; taking the pin off the top before throwing it to a retreating group. Exploding with hot burning liquid blood that splashed onto all of their flesh. Bathing in steam as Tidalwing finished the job with drowning them inside of his mouth afterwards with one instance even eating one before the eyes of the others, though he threw up the ribcage due to being really fucking hard to keep in his throat and try to swallow; still not hard to bite into their scales unlike Mikekolt's satisfaction to be bitten which was known as odaxelagnia as even his Dragons are aware of that, and take advantage of to tickle him just like that. Mostly Frynir as it tickles him whenever he's bitten by their fangs and speaking of which

Mikekolt leapt up across the air before rearing his arm back and throwing a Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb as the resulting explosion splashed on their skin, setting them into a full inferno; flesh melting to the floor as he turned around and got out a special bomb. Throwing it to the group who stopped to aim their crossbows at him as it stopped in front of them, the bomb as with all of them flickered all around the rim before going on and off multiple times; that was when the high pitched detonation timer got higher until it reached it's maximum point. What happened next was a blinding flash of chartreuse and juniper green that released a scream as the victims were flashbanged into multiple scorched black skeletons, ripped and tattered to burned clothing slipped off of them while the skeletons themselves collapsed into small and medium sized piles of bones and ashes that crackled and snapped. This flashbang was meant to erase all evidence linking back to him should he be involved in a criminal's plan, so this is a perfect tool for getting away without being traced back to wherever he is; not to mention the clothing had dried blood to look like it been there for days. How the victims died was a fast to split second exposure to raised sunlight to quickly burn them so that they all look like what it did here, oh and the highly amplified raised thermal light can melt them to the bone in just a matter of seconds so there's the answer for that. Mikekolt's boots launched him in the air and allowed him to throw some projectile axes to the ones on the cliff while also throwing some Razorjacks to the ones below him

The Razorjacks were too fast to be deflected by the warriors as the six of them were cut into a few pieces as it wasn't enough to kill them unless aimed for the neck which four of them died by that method, but the two remaining survivors were dealt with by Mikekolt using his newly installed accelerator he took along with his the exoskeletal armor he took from Grashunov at the San Hjierantruvalo Revolt back then before the Fall of Berk happened days later. With the trail of his own customized burning flames left behind by him, he set the two survivors to die with a fiery fate as the flames were utilizing his Phoenixripper sword. He ran over to the rest before throwing a round of Pursuerwings to his attackers all in a perfect sync all with his best bud's quills being shot from his serpent tail and aimed to their chests. Taking out his flaming sword Phoenixripper along with his second sword as he sliced through their guts, ripping all guts out to spill to the floor and not even their skeletons stood after what he did in his flurry of slashes; ending it all with a fast piercing stab into their stomachs that were dead on to the highest decree. Mikekolt switched to his tomahawk to counter the weapons they're using on him and using his punches to kicks to throw them off to kill the other ones first, his claws had then shot out like darts which struck against their throats and his upperwrist blades sprouted out; allowing him to preform a sweep attack that decapitated them all

After a sword was thrown towards him he fired a black web from his lowerwrist webshooters and caught it: "It's hot and fresh from the forge!" He redirected the sword to his skull which in the process stabbed through the thrower's face before impaling the warrior to the wall, that's where Blood and Bone helped out in blasting them away with their smoke and sparks; it's this action which allowed him to throw his tusked shield to redirect to the other warriors all while slicing them with the sharpened rim that also had blades hidden inside. Taking out one of his more infamous projectile weapons the Revenant's Talon III which was his most powerful one thanks to being a system crossbow, he shifted them into dual crossbows before firing a round of dual bullet arrows to gun them all down; shifting it back into it's regular M60 Rifle mode to gun down even more of a hoard of warriors than before. Using the grenade barrel attachment to blow them into a oblivion reserved just for them, Lanceuardian fired a magnesium stream just as Mikekolt charged forward with his Gauntlet of Frynir that broke every bone in each of their bodies; even electrocuting the floor as well to kill them

No one was left alive whenever he attacked as the closed fist of the gauntlet shot ouwards in a connected chain that branched out and struck one final Viking; Deathstalker jumped in their path before sweeping them off from the floor and stabbing them as they were about to land with all three of his barbed tails for one each. Frynir landed a slamming kick to their back just as her talons deeply cut into the attacker's back and Dustscorcher began to charge head on to a group of more attackers. This is the reason why the Arsenal-Fox himself doesn't let anyone live because he ain't living unless he's in combat like this

Atali, Minden and Nadia along with their Razorwhip hatchlings countered each of the swings from the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe warrior's weapons with their own spears and glaives, the latter being disarmed which allowed them to land a kick to the face to stun them and pierce through their chests like Spartans. Atali for instance landed an four hit swing with her spear before vertically splitting one's skull in half from the top. Minden on the other hand blocked and threw another to the side before throwing her glaive into the warrior's back, while Atali's diplomatic right hand Nadia dealt the finishing blow by launching the Viking into the air and without warning cut him into pieces as she landed in a rain of bloody flesh that came down; the hatchlings helped out by keeping them in the air and blocking many of the frontal attacks such as the punches and kicks, all while being blind in their youth as Drayko was impressed by that back then

Regardless of their efforts in stopping Snorre from taking the son of Drayko away from them it proved to be of no use as he came over with Levaraldi taking him on with his sword, being countered and sent flying off to the side while Xaviernaus attacked from the back; this took the chief down to his knees while Levaraldi returned with a slam to the forehead using the sword's pommel to cause a hemorrhage. Jerlcedes used her Klymoor to land multiple slashes to the front and flipped over to the side as she preformed a upwards diagonal slash, Snorre however overpowered all three and smacked them off to the side; taking Mason whom the sons and daughter had been protecting their little brother from as he ran to the top of where he first came from. Mason smacked him on the arm to make him drop him but the chief only crushed him by increasing his grip, forcing Drayko to look at the sight before him

"Mason!" Drayko yelled angrily as Snorre began to chuckle before stating this

"Your actions have brought nothing but chaos onto my people and your youngest tyke will be our greatest slave to ever serve the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe, you are no father at all; you're just a failure. A failure of a father is what you deserve to be and disappointing just like Stoick the Vast himself, I only wish YOU had his guts to fight me head on!" He taunted as Drayko let out a slobbering roar against him with his birthmark glowing, running over to fire rounds of Returnerwings from his shield and forcing him to dodge before one cut his blind eye deeply into his skin; a piece of his stitches was now dangling but he couldn't care any less than he did. Mikekolt even leapt into the air and used his claws to claw down deeper which made him yell out in pain as he threw him back down from the cliff: "He got my eye, move out now!" Snorre commanded as the warriors ran back to the ships

"DAAADDDYYY!" Mason's fearful scream for his father called out as Snorre the Vast ran along the cliff to use as his escape with his prisoner, Mikekolt threw him a ornament as Drayko ran up the cliff and jumped high into the air with his arm rearing back; throwing it into his skin as it slipped underneath his clothing and stabbed just as he was caught by Toothless and gotten back to the ground. What Mikekolt gave him was a tracking device that would let them know where he's heading and by finding him, they will find Mason and take him back. Skuld turned to face them before disappearing

"Do you now understand why you should not defy against the powers I wield and rob them of the retribution all rightfully deserve over you? This is what happens to the children you both adore. We will never allow you to save your son Drayko, this is where your grave will be if it's you who dares to follow us; you may defeat the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe but you will never defeat me" Skuld vanished in a cloud of red smoke without a trace as the battle was over but the war against them was just beginning

Drayko Ryder who was now faced with the burden of his new destiny that contributed to the loss of his youngest son Mason but not taking the risks that would end with his death, he got back up and stood his ground as he mounted on Toothless where his sons and daughter came over to him: "Daddy you won't die by that evil witch would you?" Jerlcedes asked as her dad turned to her holding onto his leg

"I will live until the end Jerlcedes, I have always emerged victorious in the end" She released him as Levaraldi and Xaviernaus bid their farewells but felt nothing except regret for not saving their youngest brother. Their mother Maria soothed their souls by saying that they were still the bravest knights that she always loved them as, it didn't matter if they weren't able to save him as they did what it took for them to keep Snorre at bay; nothing was going to make them suffer the punishment Stoick once did to their father in the past

As the Knights took off leaving behind New Draconia as the festival has yet to come even with the capture of his youngest son, Drayko had one thing that he wanted and that was this:

Rescue his son Mason from the grasp of Snorre the Vast and the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe as well as bring down Skuld the Sorceress in order to put a end to the eternal night that was all conjured to have the innocents suffer; hoping to rally them all up into an mob to attack New Draconia for their suffering in this time of crisis. Now with the next journey having Atali and the Wingmaidens acting as their supportive allies, it was time to delve into the deepest pits of hell once and for all!

* * *

Before I end this chapter here are some things I want to get off my chest as some Guest Reviews I deleted stated that they had kids already, but here's the thing in case you didn't get it through your thick skulls:

I may have shown in Maria's epilogue that she eventually returned to get married to the man she loves, but that takes place AFTER Drayko and Toothless fly out to reunite with Toothless' family since they didn't get married by that point and it was not made official. Maria's epilogue was what happened in the future, the final epilogue of Vengeance on Primal Twilight takes place when they arrived and began to settle so that they can rebuild New Draconia

Now then one of the recent reviews from the Guest I received stated that they had kids already, but here's the thing:

If you've seen The Hidden World then take these names of Hiccup and Astrid's two children for example: "Nuffnik and Zephyr Haddock" the former is the younger son and the latter is the older daughter, got that?

This is why I hate some of the elements of HTTYD like Hiccup realizing that humans would never be welcomed in the Hidden World, deciding that they have no business intruding in their home and that they should live in New Berk instead

Earlier however when Grimmel tells him that he killed his first Night Fury in it's sleep like a coward rather than facing it head on like a man, the film states that this is what Hiccup will become had he killed Toothless; BULL to the SHIT! If Hiccup killed Toothless then he will get praised but he'll be left with despair at what he did because he trapped in bolas that he fired from a infernal machine he himself developed. He will go into self exile out of shame and in that point will go on a journey to find the courage to forgive himself for his actions, which at point he has a vision of what life would be like if he freed Toothless; which would make him feel happy and have hope that one day, there will be a scrawny man like him who will not make the same mistake he did

Another thing I hate is, you guessed it! The fucking names of Toothless and the Light Fury's children: "Night Lights"

That is fucking despicable and retarded right there, the suggestions are no better because they include two of them such as: "Day-and-Night Furies and 24-Hour Furies" as Fishlegs stated that he and Hiccup were trying to debate on what to call them, with him stating that he's naming them that horrible name because it's the first part of their parent's respective name of Dragon species

How about this name for the hybrid species instead? It's a much better name because it's not stupid: "Equinox Furies" Why do I call suggest that is because the difference is between day and night, oh and I'm not a fan of how they look like because they just don't mix together at all. There's no distinctive pattern and if you like them because they remind you of tuxedo cats then the who the hell am I to bitch to you about that, but the problem is the fact that they don't fucking mix well; just look at the blue eyed Equinox Fury hatchling. Nothing's wrong with having traits of both parents, but I expected better than this; in fact I'm going to start writing what they should look like regardless of what you are satisfied with

Sounds like I hate The Hidden World doesn't it? But that's not the case because I'm dealing with the elements that should not have been in the film in the first place, Hiccup went on a journey to find the ancestral home but then decides that they're better off not living in the Hidden World because they're not welcomed there. Also not a fan of how the main crystal is called: "King Island" which serves as the throne room for the King of Dragons, this is what it should've been named:

The Caldera would be the "Caldera Entrance" as it's supposed to be a sunken volcano hole in the sea

Mushroom Forest would be the "Mushroom Timberland" because it sounds fancier that way

King Island should've been the "Throne of the Alphas" because there were previous ones that came before Toothless

Hidden World Annex would be the "Luminescent Depths" as it's other name is uncreative but not on the same level as fucking Night Lights

Hidden World Caverns would be the "Coral Cavern Falls" due to the rivers running through the coral structures

Oh yeah one last thing I've got the names for you, they are: Dusk (Green/Toothless' side), Eclipse (Blue/Toothless' side) and Dawn (Green/Light Fury A.K.A Luna's side) So what do you think about my opinions on this rant I had about some elements of HTTYD?

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise feel free to Review and until next time as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

**UPDATE**: The three children of Toothless and the Light Fury are now revealed to be Dart, Pouncer and Ruffrunner to which the mostly blue eyed Dart is a female while Pouncer who is the white scale hatchling is male. You know what my response is? Here it is: **I FUCKING DISOWN THE SO DISGUSTINGLY IN A MATTER AND HORRIBLY NAMED "NIGHT LIGHTS"**

Seriously, fuck that shit! This is the reason why my ideas are better than the canon ideas as I don't have to remain consistent with those unfitting names and genders, and I ain't down with Homecoming either considering the fact that Hiccup hasn't burned all of Stoick's pages so that his two brats can't build traps to protect themselves. I've taken that review of making Hiccup and Toothless be so much more than what the original characters were to heart and it is that basis that I'm glad to have some pride in by transforming him into a better father to his children and is not afraid to go off the map and radar with his ideals and beliefs. The review who gave me this self pride from Vengeance on Primal Twilight is named "Shadowassassin reborn" so go ahead and read his stories because that's not all his review says, he also likes the Lore behind my concept and I couldn't agree more


	4. Chapter 4:Among the Grave Sights

(A/N: This is where the journey of Drayko and the Knights of the Dragon Riders to stop Skuld the Sorceress of the Endless Night begins as now the riders must overcome the dangers and threats that were sent after them in the past; unleashed from the power of the Endless Night that threatens the seafaring land. Drayko's age has not slowed him down nor did they stop all of the Knights as of this time, Valka might've started becoming elderly but she will not let her frailing body get in the way of her fights as she's not going to stop fighting until she rescues her third grandson; as only then will she declare that her time has concluded. The time calls upon them now and as Skuld's interference through the power of the eternal night caused all who have fallen to be cursed back to life from the battlefield, serving under her command; it is neither of these soldiers who will be free from their torture as they rather go back to resting in peace than to continue living on when all of their people have passed on to a newer generation. But there are with no doubt even worst threats lurking in the shadows as it is more than what they'll face here in this chapter. This is just the start of a fight against an great and ancient evil that still remain because of their refusal to let go of their lust for settling grudges after the end of a ancient war towards a tribe who was meant to die by their hand. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter from me because there's not going to be a whole lot of updates because I can only write this on weekends and summer, at least there I have some ideas on what to do next. Enjoy!)

In the eclipse of the sun that was blocked out from the Endless Night conjured by Skuld, their leader who led the coven of witches to bring ruin to villages and lay curses on their lands; the thick to darkest ravenna and messina brown cumulonimbus clouds shrouded the land and in a short time everything turned into an abyss of faded light thanks to the curse that was cast. It's a quite the sight though in the night like it was as of now. A warm to condensed mist that had a warm to humid temperature made the atmosphere everywhere give the Vikings a tense gut feeling that something is very wrong indeed. Only the faded sunlight above lit the darkened sky and because of the darkness that was conjured they were made to suffer all because of a need for revenge that was denied by Drayko. His youngest son out of the three males and his daughter had been captured by Snorre the Vast so he can turn him into a slave, but it all feels as though this was a plan to lure him into a trap that was being set up since that colossus back then although has been washed away in ruins; took some time to built it and that is one hell of an advanced weapon based off the infamous trojan horse from Greece. But not wanting to lose him he set out with the Knights to rescue him out of his hands and to bring the downfall of the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe before taking on Skuld the Sorceress so that the curse can be broken on this land he once called a home

From the darkness of the seafaring land of islands is where Drayko and the Knights flew atop of their Dragons to the last known location of where Mason was taken, thanks to the tracking beacon that clung to their chieftain's skin underneath so that it was hidden enough to not be spotted. Snorre the Vast had no idea that the scent being released from the beacon allowed him to be tracked easily because of how strong it was for the beast whose backs they rode to follow. Leading them through the eclipsed clouds and lighting the path so that the riders can see much better, Mikekolt ignited a torch for helping out the Knights in seeing where they're going as well for that matter using his Phoenixripper sword. Drayko might've told them all of himself about his history but he didn't tell them everything about the events that happened at that assault when he was 14 Years Old back then. Not out of trust issues but out of wanting to keep to himself about the battle, the history of it back then about killing Punchlout didn't make him feel any better but killing the ungrateful Thorve Hofferson soothed his mind as he didn't want to hear her complaints anymore

Drayko himself returned to the time when he stood as the Champion of the Owl Gut after his final straw as being the forced Champion of Berk brought no reward to him, the council was a hypocritical and corrupt governing body that was made of representatives in the tribe; it was a hellhole for him for it's those people that forced him to be their champion when they knew it that the truth was he was being their slave. No sense of rewards were given in cases he did as asked and to further increase his anger he's not allowed to keep whatever he finds in the line of what's being asked of him. All new weapons and items that were unique like the axe along with the shield were all to be taken away as soon as he returned to them, they're all taken to the vault to be locked up because according to them he's not allowed to keep whatever is his to use in his tasks like these; it's bullshit but he no longer has to deal with it now. Back then it was there he had his own warriors following his command and how loyal they were to him, it was out of the question since all of them would follow until they've died for him

He could in no other such way never forget about how they were all slain from a fireball assault that was sent towards their village. It's all because of Punchlout whom he would later kill for acting as a real coward to face him head on and instead attacks his soldiers instead from a distance on the longships. Memories of his old friend Dreadfulstryke resurfaced to him which made him feel calm although as he told him before, he was never meant to be with him for the entire life he had ahead of him because fate had something best that's yet to come; he made it so clear every now and then several points in the time they spent together with each other. A moment came back to when Mikekolt who was his age approached his armor to take back to his warriors as he knew he would be keeping them safe, he's always been on his side even if he didn't grow up with him as much as he should've but he's more anti-social so there's that

"Dreadfulstryke, I haven't forgotten your sacrifice to save me from Punchlout; I just wanted to say thanks for everything before I met the Night Fury I was destined to ride and be with as long as I lived" Drayko silently paid his respects to him underneath his breath while keeping silent throughout the entire trip, at least when Raijah perked up seemingly catching the scent when he spoke up in the hours of the night when no one talked

"I and Hookfang just caught the scent of the tracking beacon, it's fading off from what's below us on that graveyard down there" Raijah pointed to where Hookfang was looking at, seeing a dark wall of fog that was surrounding the graveyard crypt which was their destination

"I'm for sure Mason's being kept there in one of the tombs left for dead, just as pissed off as you dear because I'm not going to let Jerlcedes end up with the same fate; I want him back as of now and nothing will stop either us angry parents from having a little word with our rogue chief. But that alone's not keeping me from being the same huntress I still am years ago and always will be now even if I'm a mother" Maria reared backwards before diving down on to the graveyard crypt ahead of them as Drayko followed her closely from the side, she raised both him and her daughter but that didn't mean her husband was the real Papa Wolf not to mess with here and Snorre the Vast did just what she expected him to do

"Worry no more grandson, your father and mother are on their way" Valka mentally talked to herself as Cloudjumper eased up on flying to help reduce her stress level, giving her comfort because for someone like her age; she was losing strength she once had and it's been a while before Drayko reunited with her so she was still pretty young back then. Her old age is going to make things harder than necessary

Landing in front of the entrance of the graveyard crypt, Drayko and Maria took lead as both a husband and wife together as the two entered inside. Heading through the gates as they and the Knights looked all around to get a sense of their surroundings, this along with the entry is what the graveyard crypt looked like and it couldn't have been more or less have the scenery of the Ancient Castle back then:

The pebble and leaf littered soil on the ground had dead grass that had not been given water since the ancient times, a tight spaced metal bar gate acted as the entrance to this once field of battle turned derelict to abandoned crypt of fallen soldiers to rotting bones all being eaten by the tests of time; closed off all around the open space edges with huge and great walls, all bricklaid as well as rotting with wooden posts in between the borders for extra defense. The dead trees were all jacaranda while the living ones were rotting bayana trees scattered about while ravens perched upon their branches, tombstones of crosses to baskets and round ones were ruined as all of them were littered in the area; acting as the resting places to all who've fallen to their enemies but some warriors decayed from the time were all found lying on the floor, branches and everywhere they could be found for none of them could be put to rest so properly due to the ghouls among the restless beings haunting this place. Fallen logs and broken coffins in the abundance of aged mausoleums to tomb houses had an number of overgrown vines acting like a personal greenhouse, name it here and it's all found there with crumbling pieces of tone tiles on the tile to bricklaid pathway; webs by spiders all sprun to cobwebs and stains of dried blood soaked just about everything here. Some ruins as it was atmospheric is buried right in the ground and could be accessed through jumping into a broken hole in the ceiling as well as their windows, all due to the collapsed entrances having blocked obstructions that couldn't be removed easily

Going on through the path laid out in front of them, the Knights could see in the dark clouded distance of the night that there's an ancient built tower where the cryptkeeper resided there; in the center of a square as for what they could tell from. It's gothic but had some architecture based off from Egypt and Aztec mythos, the graveyard itself's not short of hazards that waits up the road ahead of them while ravens flocked in circling groups in the darkened sky where the shrouded sun remained blocked out by the witch's powers; heavy shadows peaked from the woodlands whose leave fell to the ground. Nevermind the dangers waiting as soon as it was clear for them to enter there's no turning back on what was done, they walked on ahead all the way with their Dragons on the long bricklaid road that was being taken; passing some gravestones every now and then as none of them seemed to be awakening with anyone to fight. Toothless was aware that they've got to be bound to fight the undead soon

Some of the bushes were shaken in the gusts of wind where the leaves were carried off to a different spot and thanks to the uneasing look of what they're going through, this brought a disturbance in some of the Dragons; though it's mainly the ones who haven't been dealing a well handled strategy in how to not to be frightened under what evil lurks behind the scenes. Some of them might as well admit that they can't stand being in here and who can blame the ones who're feeling uncomfortable as suddenly, after climbing a wall when coming to their next dead end in their way; the pathway in the middle shifted up to form a hill shaking the very dearth as if this was the work of Skuld the Sorceress. The Knights merely climbed over and dropped down on the other side where there was more to search for in this cursed crypt

At the tombstone that faced the ancient soil where the dead were asleep under the guard to protection for their spirits, the grains of the dirt shifted away to the sides in order for a coffin to rise out from six feet underground and coming to view of Drayko and the Knights who had anticipated this encounter. The door opened with a wooden creek and a zombie stumbled out breaking the coffin into pieces, knowing that this undead was conjured from the Endless Night which continued to spew solar flares down onto the earth whenever possible. Keeping him at bay from his son will take a lot more than that as only a fool like her would've done an better job than to curse the dead back to life just to act like an servant to a covern of witches, by this time he's used to fighting demons and the undead were no different; but Drayko did miss fighting them though

Zombies of once proud warriors were at least slightly hunched over and wore tattered plates of armor to their legs, knees to arms as well as their shoulders and chests which all of them as expected were exposed while the armor themselves were eroded by the tests of time. They had no weapon in hand but latching onto their victims still made them dangerous, wearing a number of ripped and rotting robe like clothing as well as having long to medium length hair that was unkempt which drooped on their shoulders. Finally a few of them joined in to assist the single one as they limped with each movement; but were quick enough to get their filthy unarmed hands on their victims and maul them to hell, not to Drayko and the Knights they'll never as well won't; and these Zombies weren't infectious at all

Maira started to spin her Arcticwind axe in a sawblade motion diagonally in front of her until she then fired a round of arrows to strike into the first zombie's chest where it fell to the dirt, another latched onto her but was thrown off towards the ground with a hard slam that left it in dismembered pieces. Deeply throwing her axe downwards into the third one's skull. Next it was Raijah who used his flamethrowers to burn them into ashes as more of them came fast, Drayko used his Nocturnal Moonlight's scythe formation to quickly dispose of the old rotting and shambling menaces; Raedwit spun his spear around himself before stabbing the ground, creating a series of cracks that electrified the undead corpses as well as killed them. Now it's made clear that their enemy's capable of necromancy but was she capable of anything more? Oh she definitely was because of more that's to come when dangerous beasts approach, but of course the Thunderbay Vikings Tribe will always be there to try and stop them so there's at least variety in a sense

Arriving halfway through the ground shifted again but this time parts of the ground collapsed into itself to reveal hot to boiling lava underneath, what kind of graveyard was this exactly as there weren't these kinds of traps back at Darkheart Prison. Even worse were some skeleton remains that were waiting up ahead of them to ambush the Knights. All of them were stained with red to brown oxidized blood that have dried long ago with disc shaped shoulder guards, decaying pieces of their bones turning to dust falling off; armed with scimitars on their right and a spiked shield on their left with quivers on their backs as they're also archers. Having an ironic dead on accuracy when they were still alive, the skeleton remains were all once proud soliders reduced to watch battles they were in pass on without them; invoking anger to the point of becoming restless and demanding that they stop to finish the battles they've died in alongside their comrades. Finally, these skeletons had at least some variations to them when it came to reaching other places such as one encased in ice with a spear and one that acted as a guardian to entrances wielding a halberd as they march to the left and right

"Skuld's becoming old news to me and we haven't even gotten the chance to fight her as of yet, I can easily destroy a djinn just like that at the snap of my finger because of how they're tethered to their pools where they reside in" Raedwit expressed his disappointment along with his boredom by how she's not trying compared to Drago, Blight and Xelotaurus

"Once we've gotten out of the graveyard towards that tower in the distance, then perhaps we will find something interesting to fight off standing in our path" Drayko shared his unappealing expression of how she might be the weakest villain he's ever been forced to fight against, even though it's not the demons again he really misses fighting them; so here's to hoping that something interesting will happen next

Some pieces of the sunken ground were reduced to narrow pillars as the heavy heat blurring haze to shimmering started to provide difficulty in breathing because of how hard it clogged Valka's lungs breifly before stopping, causing her to collapse onto one knee in order to catch her breath while Arson came to her side to help her up from the ground; carrying her over his shoulder as this can be hazardous for her old age. The heatwaves having her cough as though she did not harbor the stubbornness of her husband she will not let her grandson be turned to a slave, it was determination and force of willpower that will keep her in this journey. With a heave upwards as the combat medic was now carrying her onto his shoulders, Cloudjumper is relieved for now as this won't be the last time this happens. Firing their grappling claws from their respective shields they all swung across as the skeleton archers were firing at them, the Knights landed on various pillars with most of them landing together on few while some had landed on separate ones; Drayko fired off a round of Returnerwings which split to swarms of them while Mikekolt threw about six Razorjacks as the spinning scimitar blades caused them to scatter back into piles of bones. Maria used her agility to leap back onto safer ground and with her axe froze the rest of the archers into ice before shattering them to ensure they can't come back to attack them

As the rest of the Knights gotten back on the safe ground Drayko took the lead once more as though he won't let his third son be taken away from him, his concern split and shifted over to Valka as it looked like she couldn't handle the heat from the lava below. The impact might be the case as Mikekolt suffered the same blast of thermal heatwaves that hit him all at once, but that was from the microwave hallway and that had every right to be a painful trudge since that was designed to be a counter-trap. Drayko approached her as soon as she was put down back on the ground, still breathing from the impact of that blast of sizzling hot air choking her lungs. Helping her up in the process

"You feeling alright, Valka?" Drayko asked his mother as she held her throat

"I need something to drink, throat's dry" Valka replied in a dry voice as Arson poured water down her throat so she can swallow

"What you're in need of is medical surveillance because I'm not letting you fight in this state" Drayko placed a hand on her shoulder but Valka remained indifferent

"Even as a old woman these Vikings are still afraid of little old me, I will not let my grandson be taken away from us to be turned into a slave to their nefarious tribe" Valka told him as he left her side but turned to Cloudjumper

"Alert Tidalwing of sudden complications she might face in our journey" Drayko told him as Cloudjumper nodded and understood, Tidalwing was always the first to be notified so that he can relay this information over to Arson

The skeletons up ahead will be of no match for them because Drayko and the Knights have all been dealing with the worst that has been offered to them, but while he focused on getting a member of his family back from the grasp of the chief; there was another woman whose goal was to discover the final words of the chief. Astrid Hofferson had a right to know the truth at least according to herself but that what she desires will lead her on a number of encounters, that of a man who wants no part of her involved with his business because his son mattered to him more than her. Let's see what she's been up to during the unfolding events transpired in her search for answers

HTTYD

Astrid woke up startled as she looked out and up to find the sun blocked out in the sky but it wasn't all that was happening, flares of the sun were being shot towards the earth while the sky was just as dark as the night that Berk had fallen; rapid flashbacks were starting to affect her younger self as though she felt a little scared, the phantom pain in her thigh had grown with a significant new strain that burned her bloodveins like webbing set on fire. This left a gruesome experience on her body that was killing her from the inside, but nevertheless she had a mission to go on and find Drayko herself; she needs to know the truth about what was their chief's last words to him

Exiting her tent that she would not take with her Astrid walked off from the island through a forest of sorts that led her over to a cliff ledge, where in a long distance happened to be very same graveyard crypt island that was covered in a wall of fog; it is also where the Knights are right about now. Astrid had bad vibes coming from that place but suspected that she might in some way to form find Drayko there, he might know what the hell is going on here; well, if it was the situation that mattered to her the most at least. She's still more concerned about the truth than the eternal night that was conjured: "What madness has befallen us?" Astrid asked herself as though she had no concern for the eternal night, she had to wonder what source of the devil's kitchen did all this

Heading back to her ship she jumped on board and sailed to the island but in order to prevent following the Knights where she is more than likely to be spotted by them thanks to the keen senses of their beasts, she will have to take the back door instead for this matter. But what it was that she didn't know about was that there were more horrors for her to fight than what's on the Ancient Castle she and her friends trespassed upon once to hunt for and kill Drayko as locking him up in prison was too nice for him. She turned her ship over at the coast of the isle and sailed along the shoreline edge, she would have to sneak behind the headlines of what's going on from the other side of the graveyard crypt. Upon docking at the shoreline she got off board and made her way into the forest of dead trees to withered bushes, she had her axe in preparation for these horrors who were going to stalk her

Zombies starting to dig themselves out from the ground as though their broken nails were all filed to the bone that bleeds with dried blood, these former proud warriors of ancient times will not rest until the eternal night ends with the rising sun that will come soon. Astrid held a great number of stubbornness in her brain that was what kept her determination to honor her family even after those days are far in the past. The days of the Old Hairy Hooligans that were no more. She trekked deeper in the forest while also keeping a clear eye of danger that's just asking to come to her rather than the other way around, gripping her axe handle tightly when she could sense some monsters nearby; however they're not the ones she referred them like the rest of her people once did before seeing how powerful they are. This may bring back the memories of traveling on that forbidden castle that has now been swallowed by the sea after the Nightbreaker sword was reclaimed as such. Get them earplugs ready for when she starts to break down at the sight of fighting the undead

Up until this point in time Astrid had cleared her way through one fourth of the graveyard and it was only a matter of time before she encountered the undead who prowled here restlessly in this derelict crypt of the deceased. She started to clutch her head in pain at the demons of which she and the teens didn't know what the hell they were but they all managed to defeat them. A zombie clutched onto her shoulders before viciously biting her in the neck, but due to not being infectious for these do not have a contagous disease from within; this only hurt her painfully. She threw the shambling corpse off from here before swinging her axe to her side, blades glinting in the eclipsed sun

Preforming a diagonal sawblade spin with her axe in front of herself she struck the first of the zombies by the head to take out their rotting brain, the second of the zombies faced an even worse fate as it's chest was ripped out to the sides and the right blades were rammed in front of the zombie's black heart; spraying blood onto her face as well as having the third one start to get blinded in the eyes. Attacking wildly through swinging it's broken nails all around in an frantic state of feral behavior she was scratched in the arms, earning a yelp before she turned to backhand bitchslap her attacker while also uppercut slashing the fourth who came charging at her.

The fifth learned something new about her attacks and dodged the swings of her axe a couple of times before kicking her in the kneecap hard to bypass the armor she wore, having her collapse to the ground before the zombie tackled her to the ground; keeping it's stained teeth away from her face to bite her with her own right hand. Once she kept the zombie out of range from her face she retaliated with a kick to the jaw and used her acrobatics to dodge another clawswipe downwards, getting her axe back into her hand at that

She took a risk and threw her axe towards the line of zombies that cut down all except one as it used the other corpses to cushion the impact, roaring at her before she brought out a knife and landed multiple swipes to the skull with a stab to the upperjaw afterwards to kill the last of the zombies that ambushed her. At this point she breathed in and out before asking to no one in particular:

"Where do all of these monsters come from?" This is the second time she had to kill something that wasn't a Dragon, first time were demons at the Ancient Castle four years ago. Who would've known how time flies fast

Nevertheless she continued on through the path no matter her injuries as she's still hellbent on learning the truth herself, but if she's forced into something like the predictament that is going to have her limits tested then she will call for aid from the crewmates that her father's obviously sending to protect her. She doesn't mind the backup as she's going to need it more than she knows

Until then there's a whole lot of misfortune coming her way because it's too bad the Gods of the Norse Pantheon are pissed with them again, such as when Dagur the Deranged came to New Berk to renew the treaty with them when it was clear that he was acting like he once did when he was young and reckless back then. Attacking their island of New Berk just for the hell of it because he hasn't gotten to torment anyone outside of the Dragon Hunters tribe, for that matter. Now that the side of Astrid has been shown let's go back to our main protagonist and the Knights shall we?

Back with Drayko he and the Knights trekked the laid out path before them where a totem of violet fires spat out bouncing projectiles of explosive skulls engulfed in flames, dodging this obstacle easily because of the fixed position as well as leaping across the newly formed pitfalls caused by the collapsing ground in the graveyard. Across from them happened to be a bridge leading to the other side of the medium depth lake running through, a dead tree collapsed to the middle and took out four planks in the center with two on each side; things got worse as a number of kraken tentacles were rising from high below the waters just for another trap

"Valka, get out of there now!" Drayko shouted to her just as the kraken roared to deafen his voice and warning to get out of the way

The tentacles managed to wrap around Valka who was raised into the air, being slammed on one side to the other as Skuld the Sorceress was taking advantage of her old age; before trying to drag her down to the ocean. Drayko used the Nightbreaker strengthened by the moon to cut the organic tentacles holding his mother in the air, taking her back to the other side with the Knights using either the broken flat stump of the tree or their grappling claws to swing across to the other side. Valka was placed down afterwards as she held her staff to keep herself balanced on her two feet, Cloudjumper rushed to her side to further support her stature

Just then a skeleton wielding a barbed whip created from a oxidized brown ubibical cord with spinal cord segments being barbed on the entire weapon itself tried to strike her, with Valka holding her staff horizontally as the whip coiled around for her to yank back; landing a bash to the skull as the skeleton scattered into a pile of bones afterwards. Proving that though she's a old grandmother now she will not let her declining health issues stand in her way, coughing a little bit in the process as now he was concerned about her

"Listen to me you need medical treatment for someone of your age, you're in no condition to fight as you once were. Do you understand me?" Drayko told her

"Oh alright I'll sit this one out but until we find that chief who kidnapped my grandson I'm getting back into the fight, still I think I might need to sit this entire journey out considering that I'll be slowing us down with my condition" Valka lowered herself onto Cloudjumper as she decided to ride upon him for the rest of the way, she can't walk with them anymore and for good reason too. Her strength declined as her speed was slowing down, it's time for her to start living out the rest of her days not fighting as much until she can live in peace when it was all over

Proceeding on from the bridge the Knights encountered a few more scimitar skeletons that starting to rush towards them, Drayko taking them out in a matter of seconds with his blade used to cut the kraken's tentacles off; being that it was strengthened by the darkness of the moon. So while Valka sat this one out she did have Cloudjumper to fight for her but will not hesitate to swing her staff to aid him when needed, bashing against their shields to throw off their defense while Eret shattered them to piles of bones afterwards; Raijah took Maria with his claws and threw her up against the trio of skeletons that were scattered into another few piles that fell off the ledge into the water

Reaching the end of the first section of the graveyard Drayko and the Knights entered a cave where two statues that rose in front of them were broken into pieces afterwards, the group taking a break near the end of the cave as they could use one while the eternal night was still just as young as Mason's fate. Astrid had a long way to go before she would encounter each of them again, but one thing is for certain and it's nothing compared to this particular situation:

Although the enemies from the past have fallen and were not coming back, Skuld knew how Drayko was connected to them and was going to use one threat that he never amassed onto his side unlike the Berserkers. This chief's plans of collapsing Berk from underneath have at least been realized but not in the way he planned it so, as it's also what Drayko stopped him from doing back then; only to commit the same act of destruction to ensure the tribe whom lived on the island dies with it. Finally, this tribe was made of exiles from Berk and all who've followed their chief's reckless behavior that have killed several of villagers

He's coming back and he's going to see that he gets his vengeance just as Drayko did all those years ago to Stoick whom he had a bitter rivalry with following his banishment, he may've all but argued about what was the best tactic in fighting a Nightmare who raided their home but had he known just how powerful a leader that his son would turn out to be; he wouldn't had come to expect just how much has changed since his time had passed. Drayko knows about a familar presence of their chief and since many Outcasts have died on that battlefield, he has gotten stronger since the last time they've met

Not even the Fallen Outcasts will stand a chance towards the Knights as although the new ones led by the self-proclaimed prince Hroar were not much bigger of a threat as they once were, these undead shambling corpses will be putting up more of a fight then the warriors who were forced into serving their necromancer of an antagonist

* * *

Here's that chapter that you've been waiting for and although it's a short one, I did tell you to expect a lack of updates because there's just so much happening around me and I wanted to establish a few things before continuing on; such as what happened to the Komodo Unit that was aiding the Dragon Hunters? What happened at San Hjierantruvalo? How did Mikekolt get a missile launcher attachment to his crossbow? All that's explained in a sequel that came before the events of Vengeance on Primal Twilight:

"Mikekolt's Revenge: Counteraction Corps Plus"

Eight and a half years have passed since the Titan Uprising in the Archipelago as Mikekolt has found himself taken from his solitude by the now renegade Komodo Unit who've broken off their alligence to the Dragon Hunters. Taking the San Hjierantruvalo Peninsula under their control thanks to their leader Grashunov who was once the 32nd President of the island, having been left in a horrific state caused by the Warlords who act as his goal of revenge. He plans to build the Intercontinental Ballistic Pyrothermical Strike Missile (ICBPSM) to target their headquarters and the corrupting influence they've caused on the Archipelago's and Whiteburah Island's people at the core, no matter the casualties that were taken as both lands are engulfed in a volcanic fate. Recruiting the Komodo Unit soldiers onto his side with the help of a Lost Paradise Army commander whose team was wiped out by them, they not only meet help in the hands of old comrades but those who are willing to stop Grasnunov's ambitions as he only wants to save everyone from their control of battles of the war that will benefit them; but he could only do so much as warn them of what will come in the future

I've also got a POV story titled: "Nothing Without Your Dragon: Starring Punished Venomcup Haddock III"

I bitch about it time and time again and I'll bitch about it here, Hiccup killing Toothless does not automatically mean he will turn into Grimmel as I forever refuse that concept. This is my answer to what he would become, as though he's controlled under his influence only to later be betrayed by him after finding out about his discover of the Night Fury-Deathgripper hybrid that I mentioned in the first story before in the previously mentioned Mikekolt's Revenge; he is freed from the venom poisoning in his veins that were straining them to hellish decrees. It goes beyond him exiling Grimmel from the Archipelago and threatening him should he ever return

He tries to both learn to forgive himself of killing Toothless and continue the business out of building the weapons he created when he was still under Grimmel's control, fulfilling them all with limitless ideas for new vehicular weapons users can pilot as well as ride in for getting somewhere on land, sea and air easier to chemical weapons that will restrain freedom out of reach of the victims; as well as poison and kill them from the inside. It is a empire of weapons development that attracts the attention of various Dragon Hunter branches, one of which had spread rumors of Night Fury ashes that he reclaims for himself; however this also causes him to be hunted to get them back into their hands as these ashes are the likes of Toothless, he's taking him away to the highest mountain in the Archipelago where he can let him rest in total peace outside of the man's cruel views and biased hatred on Dragons. He may be turning into a fallen Viking like Drayko but the difference between Grimmel's purpose and his is that he's building weapons for the greater good of the future, while the former has him create them for the tribes who seek the extinction of all these winged beasts. Venomcup has no problem in building biological and hazardous chemical weapons for as long as he's offering to build a more advanced Archipelago for all tribes who live here

Now that I think about it I should introduce all my weapon ideas over at that story just so I can show off how creative I can be with whatever vehicular, biohazard chemical, lethal traps, sea-faring and mounted surface to air weapons I can come up with. Anything in warfare he builds for the purpose of knowing what Toothless would've wanted, although as he says in the first opening lines in the first chapter; there's more to be seen from a better perspective as nothing is as it seems to be. Subtle hints will be given to you that Toothless may not be dead but it's not clear if he is in the first place, Venomcup's very private about himself as not even he will tell the viewers like you the whole truth about what's happening until the end when everything is revealed

Nevertheless everyone knows the suggestion to remember by: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise just remember to Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again next time for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I might as well start making a website dedicated to this Lore based around HTTYD judging by how much I improved from the original sources by making Hiccup and Toothless be so much more than themselves


	5. Chapter 5:Return of the Outcasts

(A/N: Alvin and the Outcast Tribe returns to evoke his vengeance against the Knights who've brought down their armies and killed him on that day when the Skrill that's supposed to be a gift to the evil-at-the-time Berserker Tribe. Now because of his actions, he sought out death to the king who killed them on the field alongside all enemies who have fallen to his flaming sword Inferno; he now leads his fellow Outcasts into battle as he expects nothing less of one victory at hand to follow. Though Mikekolt will go solo for this one as he's not present in the events of The Beginning, it was made clear he's fought them awhile back as well for reasons that account for scouting ahead in order to clear out all obstacles in their road. He'll be back because who doesn't want to see him go solo on his own? Nevertheless, Alvin's returning to the Archipelago and that's as much of a indefinite no-no as much as chemical weapons are a absolute no-go area in the world of weapons. Though it is here that Frost is gone, Mikekolt is not and expect some mishaps to happen with Astrid where the focus is on her; she should've stayed home at New Berk and she will get slowed down alot. Enjoy!)

Following their break inside the cave that the Knights have taken to clear their heads and get focused on the mission, Drayko looked over to Mikekolt as he saw the light at the end of this long tunnel that led outside into the next part of the graveyard which held some high oxygen that burns stamina quicker and faster to humans. Calling upon one of his Dragons whom that happened to be who else but one of his own that needed the attention, Deathstalker he told Drayko that he was going to scout up ahead but also for something that he's not disclosing to the other Knights about

"I'll be back... we're going up ahead to scout for shortcuts and I'm for sure there's one going to at least be one major threat that I was not present at back then, I was out on a trip with father as of that time. There hasn't been much rest for me since I've become too modernized with these advanced weaponry and machines back at Whiteburah Island. It was worse when the Komodo Remnant's high ranking leaders used the Paraliujiaduntwa Gulf as their testing grounds for all the projects that they carried out and on with. I don't think I've never felt more vulnerable since that time when I had that bomb removed out from my stomach they implanted in me, nor the healing abilities of the darkblood in my veins being suppressed to act slower and put me more closer to the concept of death" Mikekolt held his head as if he was having a headache but one of his Dragons, Blood and Bone had him lean back on them while Drayko held his shoulders with his hands to tell him

"Lethalruin has his limits and you're more of a solo man, I understand that because it feels like we're not relying on our Dragons much anymore as we've done in the past with all this new kind of engineering that's brought limitless ideas to life which is blooming now. You don't rely too much on Rainserviper and the others as think back to the Dragonroot Company, there's a few more things we've discovered such as Fuld having feelings for Maeve and from me; she wanted the Archipelago to feel what she felt: powerless and lost like the day her child died. She wanted to meet me again too but who cares what she feels right? Savage wanted revenge and so did a number of her generals, she chose her path. We will always have our Dragons for the future as no matter what kind of new machines are built, they alongside us have a purpose to live; they will forever be ours to ride and bond with for the ages, no one can take them away from us. Not even the dependence on them nor the misused inventions of what comes to us as the years go on. Never forget that..."

Mikekolt nodded as he listened to the words of wisdom that came from Drayko, leaving with his friend towards the end where the light outside was lit under the torch braziers; he mounted on his back to take off into the eternal night outside to scout out from below, seeing the path up ahead to lead the Knights on the road to their destination. He needed to be alone to leave the shit from Paraliujiaduntwa behind and really get into the business of fighting his way through to the Tower of Tombs rested. He would provide some cover fire at that matter as such too, with his Revenant's Talon III's minigun formation on hand he was ready to gun down some undead ass below

The rest of the Knights exited out of the cave to see themselves surrounded by a round wall of earth that stood as the road before them was laid out straight and veering off to the side, two torch braziers were standing by so there's that. Some trees grew dead leaves just so something can be different for once, walking on the road before the ground began shaking and collapsed to reveal more lava underneath but only in a smaller crack this time as the pieces just sunk to make a number of steps; the heatwaves didn't hit Valka as much but it still made her cough a little as she held onto Cloudjumper. Skeletal archers formed from the bones that were buried into the dirt to shoot at them, though Maria dispatched them quickly as they blew to pieces; swinging to the other side with no problem at all. Out of nowhere however another incoming group of more undead draugr dug their way out from underneath the earth, this time they were more familiar if not one of their old enemies. These zombies appeared to be from Thrace for there were all differences compared to the rest

First off is some of most of them were bald, some of them had mullets that wore a thick head bandana around their foreheads; some of them had mohawks and of course some of them had slicked back mullets on the sides of their mullets behind their ears as well. Second off is some of them had Late Roman intercisa helmets that covered their ears and all around but opened up at the face with a studded rim above to a forward facing comb ridge on the top. Third off is some of them had thick beards and long beards while some of them had mustaches as well as having a shaven to clean shaven face. Others of course had dreadlocks that were clasped with cylinder ring beads too. Many of these zombies wore animal skinned leather tunics, some were attached to their shoulders like togas and some were shirtless as they all wore a Dragon Trapper like T-shaped loincloth in the center of their baggy leggings; while most were wearing boots though some of which wore sandals and others were barefoot. All in the same they were bloodstained to wearing torn clothing, dirtied skin as lightly but ghostly pale which was a drained driftwood cream to warm ivory tan color and stone grey which was stained in mud and some of which was crushed leaves as well as moss to broken splintered sticks. Their skin was rotting off into chunks for that matter, bones to organs were exposed and worst of all their tangled hair was partially decomposing like the rest of their skin that hasn't fallen off into chunks yet; but reveals the red meat and tendons underneath with webbings that were either cut or tangled, though in some of the cases both. All equipped with round and smoothed surface disc shaped shields that were studded on the far and inner ends, their torches were medium rimmed on both the upper and lower cupcake liner shaped holder with a long staff to hold wrapped in bandages for easier grip; the cupcake liner shaped holder was also lined upwards as it went around diagonally off upward to the sides. Their weapons were numerable as well for that matter: crescent bladed naginata halberds, single headed thick crescent shaped one handed axe with the pike being based off the kulunk axe from Turkish descent; straightened broadswords to longsword scimitars that had a pair of two round cutout holes on the blades, one handed pendulum axes to war hammers and bows that were not only studded with three metal platings but also ribbed vertically from the bottom to the top with nine lines towards each of the tip. Finally, their weapons were worsened with the fact that they've been rusted but sharpened to inflict even more serious wounds that would kill someone; but since they're rusted, those weapons can be broken for that matter

Raedwit spun his Thunderbolt double ended spear around himself before attacking first as he stabbed one through the jaw, broke the second one's halberd before impaling with force and took the third barbarian with his hand; summoning a illusion of thousand knives thrown at their numbers but the last few blocked them with their shields. Raijah came into the scene with his claws extended outward, spinning around them as they extended out with chainlinks that had started to wrap around the barbarians before they snapped back to set them ablaze in fire. The zombies ran around aimlessly before succumbing to dust and ashes, a second wave came but a specific scout in the air gunned them down with his minigun formation of the crossbow he uses alongside his swords

Moving on ahead to see what else lied ahead for them, Valka had some knowledge of her homeland as she figured that those undead were barbarians from the east of Greece; but what are Thrace native barbarians doing in the Archipelago here? That's not a good sign because Skuld might be delving into their origins to use against them, such was the case of those zombies they just killed. Nevertheless, the Knights moved on through the side jumping over a smaller crack of lava in front of them and coming across two more towers that rose up as there were more of those bouncing skulls; going across either side of their path but also guard towers where more barbarians waited for them, having some undead Outcast Vikings with them this time around

Drayko shifted his sword into a scythe and threw it against the stilts that the guard towers stood on, timbering them down where the barbarians were buried under the wreckage while some of the Outcast draugr ran over to attack them. With Inferno in hand he joined with Raijah to send a plume of flames that raced over adding to the attack with Toothless and Hookfang that set them all ablaze. More of them ambushed Eret and Skullcrusher but none of them survived the boom that occured when he used his shield to blast the ground, escaping on his back into the air and firing a number of Rumblehorn missiles. Bladehead spun his double ended halberd in front of himself to block a number of arrows shot at him, the Outcasts were targeting him and Storm the most as there was only one reason for this; they want revenge for their chief Alvin and who the hell can blame them? It was his Skrill that fried him to death but it was them two who landed the final blow as the Outcasts also targeted Drayko for the same reason

Mikekolt dropped onto the ground from Deathstalker's back as he carried his minigun formation, sweeping off towards the sides to keep the draugr at bay with rounds of bullet arrows that were becoming less like the tin says and more like the former; specifically just a little bit more shrunken and more deadlier as he's slowly but surely transitioning to a more high caliber projectile. He then switched to the flarethrower formation of his crossbow while using the newer version of the three way nozzle that had a more wider range that didn't undermine the straightforward range in the slightest; it was a three shot trio of mini-barrels that spun individually to crossfire on both the sides just as the front barrel having a single dual-shot barrel that crossfired so it wouldn't be lonely while the other two on the sides are having all the fun. He fired the flarethrower with the new nozzle on the front and engulfed the entire assault of Outcasts that melted them to the bone and turning them all into crackling dust mounds of white ash that blew from the soft gusts. One final wave of Outcasts arrived on the scene

Out of options he showcased something else unseen to the others but seen before from all the Knights as this one was just one of the plenty of farewell gifts from the fall of the Komodo Unit when he called out to the others. "Drayko, get down!" Following his words the Knights got down as he crossed his arms upwards where the backpalm of his black armored to ribbed finger gloves slid backwards. He then threw both of his arms outwards to unleash a three shot continuous line of lasers that cut through the flesh of the barbarians and graveyard around him, spinning around the entrance to the canyons as it continued on for a few more seconds before shutting off; the backhand auto-ejecting the smoking shells upwards when he raised them up. Bringing out his sword as he walked forward to the entrance of the canyons spinning and decapitating the last of the Outcasts. Fishlegs uncovered himself as he followed Drayko to where Mikekolt's going, he caught up to him afterwards to tell him

"Leave with that next time, that was an awesome feature and at this point; you're weaponizing yourself like a loaded tank" He showed awe and amazement in the scissor lasers he was armed with on the handplate of his gloves

"Yeah well, hate to disappoint you boss but I can't use them more than once; this is a older version that can't use the armor's bioelectricity as it's main power source. Up until I reached the office of the medical chief Queen, Grashunov hadn't built a more reliable version; he's still tooling with the bronze fingertip lightning bolts at the time and when I confronted him at the construction site again, he got it all sorted out though he had it earlier just before that fight. I repeat: earlier before I confronted him again at the construction site. This one's a one-shot... for now" Mikekolt explained the scissor beam lasers (A/N: Iron Man 2 gave me this idea and he does have the upgraded one back at New Draconia, he hasn't swapped it out due to circumstances forcing his hand here)

Returning to the skies the Knights were led on through to the narrow S-shaped ravine in the wall that was the entrance when they came out to the main feature of this area, it was a high and it sure as hell was a coffin filled canyon that meant death for anyone who fell off; to which some of the pathways were narrow as well as hard to make it across. It was mountainous with a tree that stood near, crumbling rocks underneath that took out all the easy roads; there were pinnacles of stone that looked like a seastack and there was room to walk around on them, but not enough to make mistakes there. Down below there was what appeared to be ground but it was covered in altostratus clouds that moved through as some were slower, others went fast and most were pacing in between as there's no telling what's down there until it's too late. As the name wanted to keep in mind there was some coffins that acted like platforms, sticking out towards the other side and there were many zombies to skeletons who were ready to fire their bows at anyone of any kind who tried to traverse past them. There is no room for errors nor much room to take a number of risks in that case

"These are all men of the old Outcast Tribe, what do they want with us for?" Eret asked looking up ahead, taking a closer look at the zombies that waited for their arrival

"Aye, be it they wantin' revenge on the two of us that he's after" Bladehead responded

"Hell, the both of us dealt the final blow to him while Storm fried the chief to death; Skuld has brought them back to slow us down. Should be no wonder that we're bound to face him soon. I bet Mikekolt's faced them too before we sent him to hell where he belongs, the though of him becoming our ally was out of the question I would still be someone different" Drayko crossed his arms

HTTYD

Drayko entered the canyons as he and the Knights decided to use their Dragons for this one, it doesn't look like they could walk through this unstable road; from above on their backs he fired his Returnerwings out from his shield down to the skeletal archers that scattered them off the cliffs. Maria docked three arrows on her shield to fire at the Outcasts that fell with the archers, taking one of the bombs Mikekolt threw to her to prime and throw towards the dead on blockade made from the wreckage and rubble that was set up to keep them at bay; due to a wall in the way this forced them to make a landing to the ground but Mikekolt remained in the air to scout out for shortcuts to the next area that can lead them to the Tower of Tombs. In the meantime the Knights landed and continued their trek on foot, heading through the wall to another round of unstable roads which was something they can handle this time; and it's nothing like the one island Gustav tried finding treasure at which was honeycombed, it is very dangerously unstable there because of that reason. They walked on the stone path and for awhile, nothing much happened as it was just the moon that showed peaked after the sun went down; still eclipsed as part of the curse Skuld had inflicted on all who have wronged the Thunderbay Tribe

With one misplaced step the portion of stone that was touched began shaking before cracks in the floor raced to the other side, sinking down a little bit before crumbling down to the far valley of the lost below. Taking this time to cautiously step on which part of the stone was unstable and what was safe to travel across, it wouldn't take much of a genius to know what is and what is not though. Dragur walked ahead to hear where the winds are howling towards, using the direction to lead them to their path over toward the stable roads in which the other two were ready to fall into the mist below. It was taking too long to decide which is which as Maria took out a specialized wide and dual pronged bident arrow designed to build a bridge, ensuring that none of them fell off as she pulled back using the pump and sling handle; breathing in and out so that she can focus. Once there was a wooden post on the other side that stood a mile before them, she aimed for them both that burned alight like a brazier; releasing her grip and firing as she watched the arrow sail through the air

Splitting through the currants before piercing the two wooden posts, in response to the contact the other side fired off it's arrow to stab the lower edges which had the planks shift out thanks to magnetic forces that connected them together; thickened to grab onto them should one fall off and to save themselves or their friends. Maria led the rest of them to follow her lead as the Dragons flew off to the others side while they took the newly made bridge arrow that is thanks to Bladehead's craftsmanship. Drayko as well as Raedwit were the second and third to arrive but stepped aside in front of the woman and Valka. "After you, Huntress of Nadders" Drayko may be serious about everything and didn't joke as much as other heroes would do, that doesn't mean he has to stop acting like a husband to the wife he married

"The youngest grandson of the New Draconia Royal Family awaits for you, la fièdel chérie (the faithful sweetheart)" Raedwit spoke using his French dialect and memorizing charm that she has not seen him use when she first saw him in his illusionist performances. "We're not that far from the tower of tombs, just a little more to go up ahead" Maria spoke out as she let Valka walk on the bridge first before following the old woman afterwards, thanking Raedwit for the offer and stroking her husband's face. This was sure to lead them out of the canyons but if not then they'll be ready for more, but will they be ready when a old nemesis returns?

The Knights continued on foot as they made it across the collapsing road through the archway onward to the solid landmass, the night is still young but the sun has gone down to reveal the shimmering moon that throbbed like a electrical bug zapper. Toothless was expecting one to just fly into the moon and fall dead to the earth after being electrocuted. A few small tremors shook but there's nothing in sight that was causing them, another one shook as this time it was closer and seemed to be getting more closer to them; faint sounds of hoofbeats were heard until they turned around to find a horseman coming to their location. Wielding the stolen Mauling Talos of Bronze hammer, this horseman was undead as expected but he was a familiar foe who battled them in the past. His armor and clothing were damaged as well as tattered with tons of holes as well, his flesh was rotting to the bone but he was still in his prime to this day even after his fall at his own island. He carried a true hatred towards Bladehead the Blacksmith as he wanted Drayko to die first, then he and his Skrill; behind him was his two flags that carried the crest of his tribe which was the Outcast Tribe from long ago when Draconia was still young. He swung his bronze mauling hammer towards Bladehead who dodged, firing his grappling claw at his horse he was yanked off as he slammed against the tree that timbered over; blocking the path while Storm followed after his rider as this horseman might kill him

This horseman of the Outcast Tribe dragged the Scottish blacksmith from the ground from this chase in the crypt, riding offwards to the left before Bladehead was about to smack into the wall of ruined stacked bricks. Leaping off to the side as he looked back, taking out his hammer where he swung it around himself and slammed against the bottom of the stump; causing the tree to timber downward as if to block others from following them. He slid himself to the left side and had his shield attached to his stomach due to the scraping by drag making him bleed, though it wasn't painful to him. Out of options the horseman fired a crossbow bolt into the branch that is swayed back to smack him in the face, the thread holding it back snapped when the crossbow bolt made contact; Bladehead jumped off to the right where there were a stack of rocks covering the bottom of the stump and leapt off of them to reach the undead Outcast's horse. He clutched onto it's end before slashing and chopping hard with his double bladed halberd, stabbing deeply in the horse's thigh that crippled it a bit in order to slow it down. He held onto the horse and even attacked the rider who tried to use the stolen hammer to swing at him, but was interrupted by Bladehead cutting his wrist off. He held onto the chain and stood while surfing on the ground, pulling back to remain steady but thrown off a bit before he pulled back harder when he made a turn into the next path. Bladehead was yanked forward and returned to sliding on the ground

The horse made a long jump into the air across the ravine as Bladehead's grappling chain let go which retracted into his shield that was placed on his back, falling stomach first with the rest of his upper body falling down; still gripping his halberd as the horseman slowed himself down to turn around. Facing the blacksmith that he dragged out here to fight alone. As he was familiar to the other Knights already, his voice revealed his identity to them and Bladehead knew who this horseman was. It was the fallen Chief of the Outcast Tribe, Alvin the Treacherous:

"Hahahahahah by the Gods it is true after all, I have been fighting throughout the underworld of Helheim's guardian Hræsvelgr to reach the gates; and drove my road out of the frostbitten gales that created the ruthless blizzards of torment to alter my fate and regain my lost humanity once more. Thus for my efforts in resisting the escorts of the Valkyries that escort me across, they've shine their light upon me by delivering both halves of my vengeance in full: Drayko, Bladehead and the Skrill who have slain me... hahahaha. Do you remember that battle on that day, Slayer of Red Death?" Alvin asked using the first title having learned it from the other Vikings who've been slain long following him to the grave, as Drayko landed near Bladehead to help him with Storm coming to his side

"I would NEVER FORGET that day!" Drayko shouted as faint memories of his battle on Outcast Island led him and Bladehead into killing the Chief of the Outcasts now led by Hroar who has Torch under his hand. Even though he disrespected him as being mean to Toothless, he's not very machievious as he was and has bowed to Toothless as the King of Dragons

"This time I will turn YOU into ashes, hmmahahahaha!" Alvin the Treacherous showed off his scorched rotting flesh before declaring that he will share his fate

A bellowing horn was sounded in the air as the Outcast Chief rode to swing his hammer toward Bladehead first, jumping back to throw his double bladed halberd like a spear into his neck that squirted blood on canyon walls. Ripping it out to chop off the legs of the horse he rode on, the chief blinded him with smoldering ashes in the eyes that had him turn back; allowing him to hit and send him flying upwards smacking against the branch that struck his forehead. Storm took to the air in order to draw his attention away from his rider which had Alvin focused on the Skrill he captured, firing his crossbow bolts before Drayko rushed in to knee him in the jaw; throwing a punch to send him off his horse and allowing Bladehead to lay the smackdown

He took the undead chief at the throat and raised him into the air, in a state of fury thanks to the Berserker Rage that he unleashed he brought him towards his face as he breathed to him using a calm expression. "Back to the anvil?!" He threw him backwards toward the edge of the cliff as he returned to his normal expression, jumping onto the log in front of him before bending down like a feral animal with his arms spread out; lunging into him as he tackled him in the chest and the two of them fell into the canyon below. Storm dived in after them to aid his rider, loyal to the end as he always was. In the meantime there were Outcasts who rose from the grave, and Drayko was forced to fight them off with Inferno drawn to his side. He started to slay them all one by one with him slashing violently to the left and right side across their chests, jumping up into the air to swing downwards and cut them in half; splitting their skulls in half as well as their bodies

He fired his Returnerwings from his crossbow that cut through them, sending them flying off to the wall; down into the bottom of the canyon before taking out his second Inferno blade for him to combined into a bladed staff. He spun it in a wheel like ring of fire that was spraying gas out from the pommels, setting the cloud ablaze to blow them up into pieces and throwing his shield to ricochet off the swarms of them. He threw his Inferno staff in a circle towards the line of the zombified Outcasts before unsheathing his Nightbreaker ninjaken sword, strengthened by the moon that shined down on him; now he's got a boost in power and speed. He cut them down in half and decapitated a short line of them. Stabbing three at once and another six of them when he tore through their bodies, he ended his combo with a x-crossed upward slash that sent them falling to the ground rotting away

He took a Deathgripper Acid Flare Bomb and threw it into the rising mass from the graves, this set them running around ablaze as well as melting down onto the ground; he then brought out the Nocturnal Moonlight and his eyes narrowed for them to come near him. There is no escape for these zombified draugr that were once proud warriors and have been exiled for justifiable reasons, weather it be the kind of recklessness or the kind of defiance; none of this mattered to the father who wanted his son back alive

Astrid looked up to see the moon as the dark skies were at least normal but still cursed looking as this only affected the sun, she breathed one and moved on because at least there's a whole lot of action ahead of her. The first thing she needed to do was reach that tower in the distance that she can see when she climbed up to the top of a cliff, understanding that place is where he's gotta be heading towards. But why there is the question, is he after some treasure that guarded in that tower? If so then she can intercept him through taking a shortcut to reach that place, she might not need the reinforcements now but if he's proving to be too stubborn like his father was until he killed him; then she's calling for help to get him into telling her what she wants to know

For all she knows he could be with that bitch Maria the Huntress, she doesn't know if he really is married for sure; harboring feelings towards him because she's seeing him like a teddybear now that he's a chief of his own tribe he created. She'd be disappointed of course but the answers to what Stoick said to him needed to be discovered, she wanted to know about what was his final will before dying. Hoisting herself up with her axe, she climbed up from the edge and made it to the top. Now was the time to scout out a path when she looked to her right and found a narrow but stable path, she's gonna have to take it if she has any chance to reaching the tower before them. Using her acrobatic skills she flattened herself against the wall and slowly but surely made her way across, not wanting to fall with even the slightest push away from the rocky wall

Eventually, she made it to the other side of the rock but with nowhere else to go she looked at the river that was down below. Looks like she can make that and so she got as low as she could from the cliffside to ensure the impact doesn't kill her, leaping onto the branch that she swung from and dived down into the water; swimming through along the riverbed that reflected itself off from the moonlight. Although it kind of stung her skin a bit and it gotten worse after getting out of the river where there was a broken bridge caused by the tree earlier this afternoon, she somersaulted forward to dodge a tentacle that wanted to slam on top of her; a few more rose up following that failed attack: "Gonna take a guess that it's a juvenile kraken, it's not even big enough to swallow my ship anyways" She commented

The first tentacle lunged forward with her cutting it in half with her axe, followed by the second one as she smacked the third one away from her; rushing in to leap into the air before splitting the fourth one in half. The fifth one struck her from behind but retaliated with getting it sliced in half, the sixth was slashed a few times but the seventh wrapped around her finally; constricting her like a snake before throwing her against the rocky wall a few times and then slamming her down to the earth. When it came back for more she threw her knives towards the tentacle and split it in half with her axe, chopping it off afterwards. The eighth tentacle was dodged but the ninth one as it was camouflaged on the grass tripped her, wrapping around her legs to throw the shieldmaiden into the air before slamming her down hard

Taking her back up again before it released her into the air, all remaining tentacles were readied to strike all at once as they did just that; Astrid's lower body was constricted but she slashed and diced her away out of her restraints, breaking free in order to chop into it's hidden head under the waters. Taking it out by slicing in between it's eyes and floating back to the surface as she got back out, while the tentacles sunk down in the awake of it's death for real this time. Astrid dried herself off with the fire before moving on, leaping across the broken bridge and heading down to the left side that showed a darkened cave to walk through. That fight was tough for her but she can use a little short rest

At this time she examined her scars inflicted from zombies and that assumed kraken before she patched them up, sitting down on the ground and leaning back to breath before taking her break starting now. She looked back to the moments that she saw Drayko in the tribe during his time in assuming the long dead identity of Hiccup, though it was him that she had feelings for and not the Knight that she and everyone else saw. She flashed back to moments like the time that she saw him jogging down shirtless, the time that he was testing out a pump and sling restraining bola launcher that was meant to be held like a bow for archery and sketch designs for a village that's built out of the wreckage of Bludvist's Army colossal naval ships. Now why would he want to use wreckage from ships they've destroyed? He hates Drago unless he knows that he wasn't the evil regicidal warlord that he displayed himself as, or perhaps he wants to take after his style to give himself a distinctive look. Can't blame him since at least he had humanity before going insane

Back with Drayko he threw a few axes that split into three which retracted back to him in order to pull them towards him, cutting them down with his sword that shifted into it's scythe mode; but at the end of it all he was willing to take them out with bombs that scattered around him to detonate, covering himself with the cape made of scales as it did just that. Left in smoking and melted corpses just as Bladehead returned with Storm on his back, though he and Alvin were still fighting to the death; he landed a double kick to the back of his shin and neck before the Outcast chief was sent falling to the floor. He snatched the Mauling Talos of Bronze away right before Drayko can reclaim it for himself

The zombified Alvin swung the hammer across him as Drayko dodged backwards, avoiding the downward slams towards the ground; slashing him across with his scythe before shifting back into a sword. He ran towards the chief to fire a number of Returnerwings that he tried blocking them all before he was then stabbed through, thrown into the air as his sword shifted into it's spear formation where he fell through; spraying blood onto his armor. He ripped it out when it returned to it's sword mode and the fangs on the blade even started to chainsaw his organs that were cold and being eaten by maggots. He spun around and threw the undead chief up against the wall, leaping towards him to slash downward with Alvin tumbling out of the way

Raedwit stabbed his double ended spear into his ankle that pinned him to the ground, taking out the Zippleback Claws of Exile that he used to swing into spinning blades on the ends which had wrapped around him; sparking with plumes of gaseous explosives that blew into short bursts of flames. He yanked them back which ripped off some pieces of his body, running into Alvin and creating a sprialing stationary tornado that had him leaning backward while also banging his fist against his chest one at a time, Barf and Belch even added to the chaos with their own fire that increased the bursts of fire that blew up. Mikekolt fired a missile from his Revenant's Talon III into the vortex from above that resulted in a explosion

Alvin the Treacherous would not go back to the underworld as he thought fast by taking one of his fallen men's shields to protect himself, throwing the disc towards Drayko who turned around before taking it with his hand. "Impressive!" He threw it vertically towards the chief who leapt to the right but was uppercutted by Bladehead, done for as he was stabbed into the ground with his halberd. He painfully removed it from his stomach and threw it like a spear towards him, he caught it with one hand at the side and turned his body into a lowered combat stance. Though he was covering his stomach to keep his organs inside, he assured them that he would be back as the Knights returned

"Alvin the Treacherous never retreats or his men except for that traitorous Savage, and nothing will be over as I still have a few old school techniques I'd love to dust off that will pry those lips off your skull in no time. I will not rest until I have achieved what I have returned for. We'll meet again!" Alvin settled onto his horse and rode off into the night, heading to the tower's direction; looks like he's gonna be their main enemy for this area to stop them in their tracks

Heaving after the battle Drayko held Bladehead on his shoulder as the rest of the Knights have regrouped with each other, though Mikekolt remained in the air to scout out ahead of them as he wanted them to know what area is next for them exactly up ahead. Skuld is making her words clear and true to them when she unleashed her next set of monsters to slow them down in the area up ahead, they will never allow him to rescue his son. But whatever happens next will spell out the fate of those that oppose Mason's parents, because next time they're not just fighting zombified barbarian mercenaries and fallen Outcasts; they're fighting off some Vikings from the Thunderbay Tribe deployed by Snorre the Vast just in case Skuld's monsters would prove little to slow them down. They will ensure that Drayko gets the message and he turns back now, he's not to pursue them further unless they want to join his son in slavery; or is that what he really wants because the more the merrier for them. There will not be a single Viking that lived for his lust in settling the old wound score from the past, the Knights will be there to stop them and there's a little surprise that awaits them after reaching the tower

Astrid will sure to reach Drayko in the time it takes for her to scout for shortcuts to his location and will be forced into fighting, even though at this point since he's 32 Years old he shouldn't be conceding to deal with her. Hiccup is dead and he is in no mood to fight the shieldmaiden, to him she couldn't care less because she's still stubborn enough to think he and him are the same person. Unknown to him she doesn't think that about him anymore, if Hiccup is dead then he's dead for real as Berk has fallen; New Berk was bound to be discovered under him and he's not leaving it out of his ever evolving kingdom that should become a republic of it's own. There is no denying that he would use their greatest elements to build off and improve his tribe's chain of islands

From kingdom to republic, New Draconia was about to become a whole lot more diverse but in terms of using what was previously mentioned like Bludvist's Army ship wreckages for a village and ships that were based off Tiburonkolt's main flagship called the Separation of the Buccaneer which also used elements from the Dragon Trapper yachts; it is becoming more advanced then them and that's not a bad thing

Building over older buildings of the village should prove to give them a good sense to redevelop what is established, after all the Shovelhelm's work is never done and they love to build after all. Redevelopment isn't such a bad idea and they can add in things that they couldn't before...

* * *

I really do want to return to writing this story but with so much shit for me to write for others it is getting out of hand, you deserve this chapter as it's taken me too long to post something like this in the main trilogy. But first there is two things to explain:

First off the idea of the New Draconia redevelopment is from when I figured that I wanted there to be at first two more separate islands that are apart of the mainland based off New York City such as Miami to integrate both the Cubans and Haitians into the village, which also has Axolotl Island as it's mini-peninsula called Dolphitronta Beaches which is shaped like a purple shore crab with two dolphins on the top and bottom swimming below the left and over the right sides. The other one was San Francisco (San Fierro if you've played GTA: San Andreas) which was to have the trolley transport systems, that's all I can say about it. However I've decided that combining the two would be a better option and then something else came to mind: What about the tribe's own Chinatown? Here's something to tell you guys, unlike the other two that are now boroughs the Chinatown based borough is a separate island which is mostly the size of New Draconia but it's merely half of it; still it is mostly based off a gritty Hong Kong with it being walled off like the former Kowloon, Warehouse Kawasaki and the Imperial City from Mulan. Come to think of it I think I've found the perfect examples to use in order to describe the Paraliujiaduntwa Gulf for the third story in Mikekolt's trilogy after Mikekolt's Revenge: Counteraction Corps Plus, it starts before this before this one and details the events that focus around the Komodo Unit again but without Grashunov; the Komodo Remnant's high ranking leaders have taken over and are using this gulf for their intended testing ground for projects that were picked right back up after being postponed due to the fall of the Komodo Unit. It also has Mikekolt feel vulnerable when after he discovers his darkblood is not healing as fast as it should, he might be faced with the concept of death and thus goes off to remove what is suppressing his darkblood's healing abilities like in The Wolverine (2013)

Second, I have been preparing for the final story but I'm having some trouble with deciding on what kind of soldiers should Grimmel since it takes from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots although his main army is called the Guns of the Warlords. I have the glaives that can be used as rifles from the Chitauri along with coming up with machines based off his Airship along with the Chitauri chariots and Leviatharons made of connecting airships into an aerial armored and attack train, that's one. I have the helmet and armor that looks advanced but is still styled to fit into the gothic Norse Age setting and want them to be venom drugged genetically altered to engineered vampires that can siphon, leech off and drain the vitality of their victims like Half-Life from the Hulk comics, that's two. I have Grimmel and a new villain named Alistaire Corvandeanu create and co-create a series of unmanned machines called the as-of-now Drayko Slayers based off the Spider-Slayers made by Spencer before his death by radiation poisoning and Alistair Smythe from the Spider-Man comics although the man himself of the hour Grimmel gives Alistaire Corvandeanu the full credit for being creator, that's three. I have Nikora Stormheart as the secondary antagonist as originally intended because I don't want to get rid of her and she at first aids the Knights but betrays them by leaving the attack on the Warlords camp which has a now cold and despondent Arsenal-Fox take on her forces which becomes a three-way battle between the Knights of the Dragon Riders, the Guns of the Warlords and the Mongrel Tribe of the Pirate Queen, Nikora Stormheart all while the Warlords themselves are after Toothless and Luna the Light Fury. Speaking of which I have a number of drawings to finalize the appearance of his and her children the Equinox Furies so I can give them a distinctive look rather than them being an randomized mess, Toothless' genes he gives will pass on to become a whole new generation of Night Furies for the lives of Drayko and Maria's children. Drayko at first is cold to Luna because of her behavior towards Hiccup in the Hidden World and it's Luna who makes the first moves to Toothless rather than the other way around, though he will still do the infamous dancing minus that third one he did which had a look of confusion from the Light Fury... I know it's based off a number of bird mating dances but is that last one based off a peacock? That's what I'm seeing and Toothless knows how to bust a move

As for why the Arsenal-Fox is cold and despondent, I might as well tell you the reasons: it was because of his and Frynir's separation, his Dragons don't want to be with him anymore though Rainserviper stays by his side and how he's been coming home drunk from the malt he's been drinking off and covered in a lot of blood and bruises by getting into bar fights. She's also left him for General Scorpio who is taking good care of her, but what he doesn't know is that she's doing this for him out of protection so that the Warlords don't use his Dragons as leverage against him and hold them hostage in order to do their bidding while also threatening to kill them if he died or refused. Alright so I based him off Raiden but it is a good thing because I plan to change his glasses when Drayko fights off Astrid and his armor in the part before heading to the burning village after the jungle they go into

I'm not calling those spoilers because think of what Joe Ranft said: You don't know where you're going unless you know where you've been and though the plot of the final story is still clouded, it's gonna be one hell of a endgame to close Drayko's main story. This morning I've been having thoughts about what if Drago Bludvist sought out to redeem himself? He was supposed to go to a redemption arc but unfortunately that was scrapped in the third film, his fate is unknown and let's just say that if he is alive then his redemption has happened unknown to everyone; he's not been seen in the years that have passed. I plan to use his armor based off his prosthetic arm to create a rebellion against the Warlords who call themselves the Bludvist's Court of Guardians who are a group of deserters loyal to Drago Bludvist, but hold no bloodlust or hate towards the man called Drayko as instead they are inspired by him to perform acts of vigilante justice to the Dragons and attack those who follow the orders of the Warlords. They utilize stolen armadas, weapons, traps and even clothing from Drago's expanded library of Asiatic, Slavic, Inuit, Sami, Finnish, Mongolian, Kievan Rus, Equatorial and Southern Mediterranean/Northern African like Drago himself. All carry bullhooks to match his but use them for defense at the Dragons and for taming them without having to actually use them, that said they're rogue Bludvist's Army hunter and trappers

I just wanted to get that off my chest because it's been with me since the morning and now that I can post this chapter, I won't have to worry about posting another for awhile. Without further delay feel free to review and until we meet again

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I like to think of this as being the last story before I finally create a separate library for all future Knights of the Dragon Riders source material, it's really become a franchise on it's own hasn't it? Cressida Cowell would be proud and I have so much more to explain when time goes on


End file.
